Red is the Color We Bleed
by Scotborn
Summary: Can love survive a country and realm being torn apart by a civil war and the end of days? This is the "edited and remastered" version of a story I'd once written under a different account. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Highever, 15 years ago_

_To any passersby it would seem an innocent scene, two children at play. One boy and one girl both armed with wooden swords, laying waste to various sorts of imaginary forces. Dragons, trolls, bandits, and even invading Orlesians all fell to slaughter in their childhood wars. They would each took turns being the conquering hero, the white knight, the hero of Fereldon. Neither of them knowing that fate had decreed that each of them would fill similar roles in the years to come. The girl, all of eight year's old, daughter of Ferelden's greatest General, destined to wear the crown of queen. The boy, a year her younger, son of nobility, destined to stave off the greatest threat the kingdom had ever known. These two children, the best of friends, with the Maker guiding them towards their respective futures. One would save the kingdom, the other would lead it. Whether or not they would do it together, well the stars had yet to be aligned on this detail. _

The two children sat on the pier watching the dockworkers unload the boats. They both seemed fascinated by the process. The men stacked the crates of goods and materials coming from Anderfels and the Antiva.

"Someday," the boy bragged, "I'm going to travel to Anderfels and fight the high dragons there."

The girl quickly dismissed his bravado. "Oh, really? Well someday I'm going to go to Orzammar and fight in the Deep Roads."

The boy laughed, "The Deep Roads? There's nothing worth fighting on the Deep Roads. Fergus says that the Deep Roads are just scary stories to scare little kids"

The girl was clearly annoyed with him. "King Maric says that there are all kinds of creepy and smelly things in the Deep Roads."

"Yeah, dwarves!" He nearly fell over laughing. The girl, clearly angry at her playmate's response, whacked him across the head with her wooden sword. She was horrified as blood instantly began to pour from the strike. She stood and yelled for the older woman tasked with keeping an eye on the two children.

"NAN! Eddy's bleeding!" The elder woman hurriedly moved to check on her young charges. "It was an accident. I mean I did it, but I didn't mean to hurt him."

"It's okay Anora dear. It doesn't look to be that serious." She dabbed Edward's forehead with her scarf. Looking at the boy, she stated, "However, you might have a scar." The boy managed a grumble under the pain of the head wound, and the embarrassment of being treated by his nanny. "Now come on children, dinner will be ready soon and you both need to get ready." Both kids protested before beginning their retreat back towards Highever Castle.

Anora leaned in closely to Edward. "I'm sorry Eddy."

"I'm sorry too."

"Do you still love me?"

Edward felt his face turn scarlet. "What are you talking about?"

She seemed to be genuinely hurt at his lack of understanding. "My handmaiden told me that if a boy is mean to you, it means that he loves you."

Edward turned to her still holding Nan's scarf to his forehead. "Mean to you? You hit me!"

Anora huffed. "And I said I was SORRY."

Edward could see both the pain and anger on his friends face. Sheepishly he apologized to her. "I'm sorry too." He was stunned at how fast her mood seemed to change. Suddenly she was smiling and laughing. _'Did she just pretend to be upset so I would apologize?'_ he thought to himself. He continued to be dumbfounded when she reached out and took his hand into her own.

Anora kissed him softly on the cheek. "It's okay if you love me." They walked the rest of the way to the castle hand in hand. Anora refused to let go and Edward held back all protests.

From her position behind the children, Nan watched with adoration. She supposed that she should have reminded the children of their stations and etiquette, yet she couldn't find the resolve to ruin the innocence of this moment.

_Denerim, 8 years later_

_Years have passed since the innocent exchange between the two young friends. But as in many instances, devotion has taken shape between the two. The relationship has matured into something that both cherish yet neither can act on. While they have been reunited on a number of occasions, they have been brought together this day, in the capital of their great kingdom, to appear in the court of the king, to welcome Celene, the teenage queen of adversarial Orlais. Much to the chagrin of Anora's father, the Hero of River Dane, King Maric has welcomed the young queen to Denerim as an act of peace between the two countries. Anora, now having come of age, is a beauty beyond comparison. She has become the desire of many a young noble. Edward, on the cusp of manhood, has developed into a burgeoning warrior of great promise and skill. Even at fifteen, he has the loyalty and reverence of those placed under his charge. And like most teenagers, they have gotten quite skilled at ducking and escaping their ever watching and protective eyes. They find themselves in a similar scene as the one those years ago. The cargo ships were now replaced by ships displaying the pageantry and pomp of the imminent arrival of the Orlesian matriarch._

Anora sat on the hill overlooking the Port of Denerim. Her long blond hair flowed in the breeze rolling off the waters of the Western Sea. She looked at the head that now rested across her lap. Her fingers traced the scar above his left eye. A small smile crept across her face while she recalled the memory of its origin. As sweet as the moment was, Anora couldn't help but feel the heaviness in her heart. Brushing her hair out of her face, she returned her gaze back to the large ships waiting to dock. She was able to see the glint from the armor of the Chevaliers tasked with the protection of the queen. She remembered the stories from her father and King Maric of the brutality the knights fought with. Seeing the grandeur of their armor she suddenly doubted that these ruffled peacocks could truly inspire terror in the Fereldon people. The plate armor that both her father and the king wore was tremendously more imposing than that of the Orlesian elites. She found herself suddenly voicing her opinion.

"They're not exactly as frightening as I took them to be."

Edward seemed to share her opinion. "Fergus always told me that they were supposed to be giants wielding hammers and riding horses fit in war armor."

Anora cast a sideways glance down at the face in her lap looking back up at her. "How is it that you still let your brother convince you of such inaccuracies?"

"Shut up." They both laughed as they looked back to the procession that was now beginning to form near the docks. The both noticed the banners of South Reach and Amaranthine. Amaranthine, seated by Arl Rendon Howe, had always been one to stand on ceremony and protocol. Anora was amused at how much the Howes took care of their actions in such situations. She knew from her own experiences that even the king was not as tied by ceremony as Howe seemed to be. Anora was always secretly wary of the man as well. There was something in the way that he presented himself that she saw as somehow very unsettling. As one of the high ranking Arls, Howe was ever present in both Gwaren, her home, and in the capital of Denerim. There were even whispers among Gwaren that Howe had proposed to her father his son Thomas marry Anora. She was grateful that those same rumors also indicated that her father had cast aside the offer.

"I see that Howe has already taken his place to welcome Celene."

Edward snorted in laughter. "He's one of my father's closest friends, but he and my mother are constantly laughing at his insistence on standing on ceremony."

Anora became grim. "My father doesn't trust him."

Edward shared her sentiment. "I don't trust him either. Did you know that he actually insulted my sister-in-law on her wedding day?"

Anora was stunned. "Oriana? Why? What did he say?"

Edward never broke his stare from the Amaranthine banner. "Oriana was born in Orlais. She actually lived there for many years, before she and her family moved to Highever. Howe actually insinuated in a toast that she was an Orlesian spy and demanded that my father forbid any offspring between her and Fergus."

"He did no such act."

"He was drunk at the time, but yes he did. He told everyone that any child they had would be to the detriment of Highever and lead to a new occupation from Orlais."

Anora stared at the banner in disbelief. "The man is a fool."

More of the Bannorn had arrived to receive the queen. The streets leading to the palace had also begun to fill with citizens waiting to catch a glimpse of the historic event. Edward scratched his head and before allowing his hand to fall to rest on her thigh. She let out a small sigh and smiled at the tender act. She wanted to take his hand and run away. Run away from the responsibilities that she was to accept by the end of the week.

"What do you think it would be like to be the queen and ruler of your own country?" Anora felt a huge pain in her chest.

"I don't know." The girl felt the tears welling in her eyes. "Eddy, I need to tell you something." She tried her hardest to keep her voice from cracking.

"You're to marry Cailan." Edward sat up, meeting the shock on the young woman's face. "I know already."

"How did you know? My father told me just this morning."

The boy looked away. He could feel the emotion building inside. "A week ago I overheard my mother and sister-in-law talking. Oriana asked why my father had yet to approach Teyrn Loghain about your hand." Anora began to blush. "According to my mother, your father was more than willing, yet had already begun speaking to King Maric on the matter. Your father and Maric have been friends for years. It only makes sense that you would marry the prince." He stood and reached for her hand. Taking it she rose from her seat. He lifted her up; their lips were just inches apart. She would have given anything to have had him kiss her at that moment. He stepped back but still held on to her hand. "We need to go milady."

She stood disappointed and slightly confused. "Go where?"

"Well as the future Queen of Fereldon, I'm sure there are some sorts of obligations that you are supposed to be filling right now." He began to pull his hand away. She steadfast refused to let go.

"Eddy, I don't love Cailan. He is a spoiled brat that just wants to play hero. I don't want to be queen. I love you. I want to marry you. I want to live in Highever. I want to have your babies and be fully content spending the rest of my life as your wife." Her eyes began to swell with a stinging fervor. She could no longer hold the tears that had been waiting to be released since earlier that morning when her father had given her the news that he expected her to rejoice in. She felt her legs becoming weak. Edward kissed her solemnly on the forehead and held her close. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of her beloved.

"I love you too. I've loved you since before I knew what it was to love another. I will always love you Anora." He began to pull away from her, yet she refused to release his hand from her grip. "But you have to be queen. You have to be the one to show Cailan how to lead. I believe in you."

She let go of him. Without another word, she ran towards the castle. She couldn't be at this place any more. She was so angry at her father, Cailan, even Eddy. Her father was forcing to marry someone she did not love. She didn't even like Cailan for that matter. Cailan, despite being a year older than Edward, was still a child in so many ways. While she and Eddy had grown up playing games about dragons and ogres, both had accepted that there was very little chance that either of them would ever truly fight a dragon. Cailan on the other hand, longed to go into battle with all types of creatures. Anora figured he still imagined himself riding a griffon into battle. No part of Anora loved Cailan. She loved Edward Cousland, and somehow he had just accepted that she was marrying another man. Her emotions fought against her rationale. Deep inside of her, she knew that he had made the right decision. She was to be queen, while he would never be anything more than the second heir of the Tyrnir of Highever. Even then, he would not receive the Tyrnship if Fergus was to have a son. But titles didn't matter to Anora. She loved Edward and it pained her beyond all that she had been promised to another, prince or no.

_Years pass by slowly for the two young lovers. After the passing of King Maric, Cailan and Anora take their places as king and queen. At the coronation Anora can't help but notice the absence of a certain Highever lord. As the Bannorn pledges their service to the crown, she catches the sympathetic eye of Eleanor Cousland. An unspoken understanding is shared between the two women. Hundreds of miles away, Edward Cousland sits alone in a chantry hall. In his hands he holds a small wooden sword, a reminder of a time in which love was eternal. He examines the sword pausing ever so to run his fingers over the small rose carved on the hilt. It embarrassed him that he lacked the necessary courage to face her, that he could not bring it upon himself to kneel before the new king and queen and vow his allegiance. Every woman would have her face, her smile, her defiance. He would love her forever._

_Highever, now_

_Highever Castle is abuzz. The soldiers of Highever are preparing to go to war. The Archdemon has arisen and brought with it a blight to Fereldon. Despite the threat to his home and kingdom, Edward has been forbidden by his father to join the soldiers of Highever in their march to Ostagar, the site of the Ferelden defense. Edward has found himself in the training yard alone with a most unusual training partner._

The young boy carried a shield that stood as high as himself, his wooden sword barely poked out from behind. Edward was amused at the sight. What his nephew lacked in stature he made up for in his enthusiasm. He lunged towards his uncle. Edward sidestepped him and quickly disarmed him. The boy swung the shield around catching Edward by surprise. If Oren had been any stronger, the maneuver would have been enough to knock his uncle to the ground. He was able to catch himself and rapped the younger Cousland across his backside.

"Oww." The young boy cried out. He threw down the shield and attempted to tackle his uncle. Edward laughed and allowed the boy to take him to the ground. A voice called out across the training yard.

"Oren!" The boy's mother walked out across the yard. "Let your uncle up. He is not nearly as strong as you." She winked at Edward.

The boy sheepishly climbed off his uncle. "I'm sorry Uncle Eddy. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No Oren, you didn't. Although I am forever grateful for your mother stopping you before you did too much damage."

The boy seemed particularly proud in himself. "Uncle, will you teach me to fight with two swords? I don't like the shield." Edward saw the protest begin to mount on Oriana's face. Quickly he tried to smooth things over.

"I'll make a deal with you. If you can learn to fight with your shield, I will teach you how to fight with a sword and dagger."

"I guess so." The boy seemed dejected. Oriana place her hand on the boy's shoulder.

Edward took a knee and looked at the boy earnestly. "But before that, you must learn to fight with this." He pointed to the young boys head. Oren shook his head in agreement. Edward turned his attention back to Oriana. "What brings you here dear sister?"

It wasn't hard to notice the shame and anger building in her posture. "Your father has sent for you. Arl Howe has arrived." Edward felt for the woman. "He is having an audience with your father in the main hall. They are asking for you." Edward kissed the woman on the cheek.

"Thank you my dear sister." He turned his attention back to his young nephew. "I hope you will give me a rematch soon." The boy smiled and left the yard with his mother. Edward took a moment to return the sparring equipment back to its proper place. He had no interest in seeing Arl Howe. There was something about the man that made Edward wary of the his presence. He would just as soon keep training, although he was beginning to question why he needed the training in the first place. He was after all, being kept away from the growing conflict in the south.

The older man in the shadows watched the exchange between the young man and the child. Despite the obvious difference in the skills between the two fighters, the older man had been impressed with the speed and skill that the young man had displayed. He debated speaking to the young lord after the child and his mother left the training area. He watched what the man would do next. He was surprised to see that the young noble took the time to return his own equipment back to its respective place. The young man seemed to linger a moment before making his way out of the arena.

Edward entered the main hall to find Bryce Cousland and Arl Howe in deep discussion. Neither man seemed to notice that he had entered. He listened to the two old warriors talk of the upcoming battle with the darkspawn, the fodder of the arch demon. Edward decided to make himself known and coughed softly.

"Oh, hello pup, we didn't see you there." Malcolm gave his father a small bow.

"You summoned me father?"

The elder Cousland nodded in acknowledgment. "Yes son. Rendon Howe, Arl of Amaranthine has arrived. Howe, you remember my youngest."

"You've grown into a fine young man," Howe said. "Pleased to see you again, lad." Edward couldn't help but feel disgusted by the man. His crooked nose and slimy nature matched the traits of one of the bandits in one of Oren's adventure books. In a way, Edward found it quite amusing. He gave the Arl a courteous nod. If nothing else Edward decided he would be polite if not friendly. "My daughter Delilah asks about you. Perhaps I should bring her next time."

Edward remained polite. "Yes please do. I think I would like that." He remembered the last time he had seen Delilah. He was a little ashamed of the exchange. They had both had too much to drink and one thing had led to another. Edward was slightly amazed at how much discretion that the two had managed after consuming as much as they had. He felt his face slightly redden as he recalled his night with Delilah. Bryce seemed to notice his son's growing discomfort.

"At any rate pup, I've called you here to discuss your responsibilities while Fergus and I are away. I'm leaving you in charge of the hold while we are gone."

Edward bowed to his father. "I…I understand father." He had agreed to his father's decree, yet he felt that he was unfairly being left behind. He loved his father and brother immensely, but their skills in combat paled in comparison to his own. Bryce could see the disappointment in his son's eyes.

"There is also someone I want you to meet." He motioned for one of the door guards. An older man entered. Edward could tell by the lines and scars on his face, that he had seen a number of battles in his day. "Son, this is Duncan of the Grey Wardens." While Edward remained composed at the appearance of a Grey Warden in Highever, Rendon Howe nearly suffered a conniption.

"My Lord, you failed to mention that a Grey Warden was present in Highever."

Bryce considered the man before apologizing to his friend. "I'm sorry friend, Duncan arrived shortly before yourself." He turned his attention back to his son. "You do know of the Grey Wardens, don't you pup?"

"Of course father, Anora and I…" He stopped at the mention of Anora. "I used to run around the fields riding imaginary griffins, slaying all manners of beast." All the men shared a short laugh.

Duncan was the first to respond. "People always focus on the griffons. What they fail to realize, is that the griffons vanished two hundred years ago."

"Duncan is here looking for recruits before joining us and the other Wardens in the south. I believe Ser Gilmore would be quite a recruit."

Duncan nodded before turning his attention to Edward. "I've seen your son on the training grounds. Might I be so bold to say that he could prove to be a worthy candidate?

Bryce dismissed the compliment from Duncan. "I am honored for your praise Warden, but I don't have so many sons that I would see one of them off to join your order. Unless you wish to invoke conscription."

"No, my Lord, I will respect your wishes."

Howe seemed to take in the whole conversation in stride. "I have many soldiers that I think would be great candidates."

Duncan turned to the Arl. "And yet I wouldn't know due to your troops lack of arrival." Edward nearly laughed aloud. It was true that while the majority of Highever's troops had begun making their way south, Howe's men had yet to arrive. The whole situation was beginning to stink in Edwards opinion. Duncan addressed Bryce. "If I may, I believe I would like to make my leave for the evening Lord Cousland."

"Of course Duncan." He waved over one of the chamber servants. "See the Grey Warden to his room and make sure all his needs are taken care of." Duncan bowed and left with the servant. Bryce returned his attention to Edward. "Head to the bedchambers. Fergus should be there saying goodbye to Oriana and Oren." Edward could have sworn that he saw Howe cringe at the mention of his sister-in-law. He was pretty sure his father noticed as well. He bowed to both men and made his way out of the main hall. Edward couldn't have been more relieved to be out of Howe's company. He never understood why his father remained friends with such a man. Although he had never given them any reason not to trust him, Howe came from a long line of traitors and usurpers. He knew that Tiberius Howe, Rendon's father, was a spy for Orlais. He imagined it wouldn't have been too far a stretch to see Rendon Howe somehow betray Fereldon if it somehow advanced him further.

Edward was pulled out of such thoughts by his mother's calling. He had nearly walked just by Eleanor and her guests. "I'm sorry mother, I did not see you."

The woman smiled sweetly at her son. "So it would seem." She waved to her guests. "You remember Lady Landra and her son Darrien. And this young lady is," she hesitated. "I apologize dear, but I've misplaced your name."

The young girl tucked her hair behind her ear. Edward was surprised to see that she wasn't a young girl but a beautiful elven woman. "It is Iona milady and lordship." The four spoke for some time before Landra excused herself to bed. Darrien was soon to follow.

Eleanor turned to her son. "I believe it is due time I retire as well. Can you be a dear and show Iona to her room. And don't forget to tell Fergus goodbye as well. Goodnight my son. And goodnight to you as well Iona"

The elf blushed mildly. "And you too milady." As they watched Eleanor walk away, Iona turned to the noble. "It's not necessary for you to show me to my room my lord. I'm sure I can manage."

Edward dismissed the thought. "Nonsense. I would be more than happy to show you to your room." The elf blushed. "So Iona, how did you end up serving with Lady Landra?"

Iona seemed surprised that Edward was taking the time to get to know her. "My family has been with Lady Landra for a number of years. She is very good to my family. I hope that my daughter is fortunate enough to continue a servitude with the family." Iona thought that Edward seemed disappointed in something she said."

"So you have a daughter?"

Iona gleamed. "Yes, she is everything to me."

"So you don't hope for something more for your daughter than a life of servitude."

She looked at the man with some thought. "I consider myself very fortunate for all that I have received. Elves are not always treated with a lot of compassion; Lady Landra has been very kind to me and my family. If my daughter ends up living a similar life as my own, then she should consider herself lucky."

Edward seemed to accept this answer. He remained quiet for a moment before asking, "So where is your daughter's father?"

Iona's eyes became wide. "He passed away shortly after she was born. It's just me now." Edward couldn't help but perk up a bit. He did his best to try and hide his reaction. "He wasn't exactly the best partner while he was alive though." They talked more along the way towards her room. She was amazed by the size of Highever. She hoped to have time to examine the library before they would have to leave. Upon reaching her quarters, Iona turned to Edward blushing. "My Lord, would it be too presumptive if I were to come to your quarters later this evening so that we may…continue our discussions."

Edward couldn't help stop the devilish grin that swept across his face. She was really quite beautiful and he did enjoy her company. "Iona, I would like that dearly. Please come by whenever you like. I'll warn you now though. I have a mabari. He won't bite. But he is a bit imposing for those not accustomed to him." She nodded and kissed him softly.

"Until tonight then my Lord."

Edward walked back to his brother's room with a lighter step. Upon entering, he found that his brother appeared to be saying good bye to his family. "I'm not interrupting am I?"

Fergus looked up from the discussion he and Oriana seemed to be having. "No dear brother, you are just in time to save me from a tongue lashing I was about to receive from my wife. It would seem that Rendon Howe is here in Highever."

Edward gave Oriana a sympathetic glance. "Yes he is. I just met with him." Oriana cursed in Orlesian. "Oh yes you should definitely do that more often. That'll teach the man." He managed to get a small smile from the woman. "Well brother, I am here to bid thee farewell."

Fergus wrapped Edward in a vice-like embrace. "I shall miss you brother. Did I hear that you will be in charge while I am gone?"

"So it would seem."

Fergus chuckled. "Just make sure not to burn the house down. I remember once, you couldn't have been older than Oren is now, and you and Anora tried to light a fire in the fireplace and nearly destroyed the mess hall." He began to laugh harder. Edward feigned laughter as well. Anora. It was the second time in the last hour that he had been reminded of her. The first time it had been his own fault. He decided to change the subject.

"Did you know there was a Grey Warden here?"

"Was he riding a griffon?" Oren asked.

"No, he didn't have a griffon. He says he's here for Ser Gilmore."

Fergus stopped laughing just enough to state, "I would have thought that he would have wanted you."

Oriana interjected. "Surely your father would not see both his heirs in danger."

"No, Father squashed the idea pretty rapidly."

"And I stand by that decision." They all turned to see Bryce and Eleanor enter the room. "Do I make myself clear pup?"

He bowed in respect. "Of course father. I was merely just relaying a story."

"Uh-huh."

The family all wished Fergus off. Edward slowly and quietly ducked out and returned to his room. Upon opening the door he was tackled by a large war beast. Edward found himself pinned to the floor staring into the teeth and snarling face of a pureblood mabari war hound. The hound slowly inched closer to Edward's face…and licked him.

"It's good to see you too Kalu. I'm having a guest tonight; I need you on your best behavior. Do you understand?" The dog barked happily and returned to his bed in the corner of the room. Edward picked himself up from the floor and made his way over to the armoire. He had just begun to undress when he heard a small rap on the door. Kalu rose out of his bed. "Down boy." Edward opened the door and found Iona standing guiltily outside.

"I'm sorry my Lord, am I interrupting anything?"

Edward saw the glint in her eye. "I had just begun to undress."

He was stunned when she confidently pushed her way inside his room. "Let me help you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_The smell of Andraste's Grace and lavender carried on the wind. He watched as she walked through the tall grass, her hips swaying ever so seductively as she moved. He reached out for her. She squealed and ran from him. He chased her through the field. She tripped and fell, still laughing. He offered his hand to help her back to her feet. She took it and in a quick jerk brought him down on top of her. She cackled at the shock on his face. He brushed the golden hair out of her face. She closed her eyes anticipating his firm lips pressed against her own. He moved in to kiss her. Something moved through the grass. He stopped and searched the horizon. She protested. He placed a finger on her lips to silence her. He saw the grass rustle just a few meters away. Retrieving a dagger from his belt, he crept towards the disturbance. Pulling the brush back, he was stunned to find that there was nothing there. He turned to return to his beloved, when a glint of light coming from the ground caught his attention. He reached down and picked up the item. It was a crown. He was horrified to discover that it was caked in fresh blood. Panicked he ran back to where he had left his true love. He found that the spot was vacant. "Edward." He turned to find King Maric standing before him, his crown missing from his head. "Edward Cousland, you must protect the crown. You must unite Ferelden"_

Edward was awoken to the sounds of Kalu barking at the door. Iona sat up holding the sheet over her exposed body. "He is quite loud isn't he?"

Annoyed, Edward threw his pillow at the canine. "Kalu, will you shut up?" He turned and looked at the elven woman lying next to him. With a devilish grin he asked, "Well I'm awake, how about you?" She returned his mischievous jab with a kiss on the tip of his nose. "Absolutely." Their banter was interrupted by the sounds of a scream coming from the hallway. Without hesitation, Edward rose from his bed and grabbed his sword off the stand near the door. Turning back to Iona, he asked, "Can you use one of these?" He offered her a dagger. She shook her head no. "Then bar the door behind me." Edward swung the door open to find two unfamiliar soldiers attacking a woman he quickly recognized as his mother.

Eleanor Cousland was no stranger to war and combat. She'd fought alongside her husband and King Maric during the rebellion. And while that had been two decades ago, she was still as sharp as she'd been in her youth. She had been able to keep many of the soldiers now storming her home at bay with her bow, but now she found her quiver empty and was relegated to using her bow in a defensive manner. Twenty years ago she may have been able to turn the tables on her two assailants, but now she found herself moments away from her own defeat. She saw movement in the corner of her eye. Kalu bounded across the hallway and tackled the soldier attempting to flank her. The sight of the giant beast crashing into his comrade caused the second soldier to hesitate just long enough that Edward was able to close the gap between himself and the other man. Eleanor watched as twin blades stabbed through her attacker's abdomen. She snatched the falling man's dagger and sunk it into the chest of the man Kalu had downed. Edward could see the satisfaction on the face of his mother. She turned her attention back to her youngest child.

"Eddy, are you okay dear? I thought I heard screaming." Edward was surprised to see the speed at which his mother morphed from hardened warrior to concerned mother.

"Yes mother I'm fine. Iona and heard the screaming too." The confusion in his mother's face was quickly replaced by terror at the sound of another scream coming from Fergus' suite of the castle.

"That was Oren! " Edward and his mother frantically ran his older brother's room. With adrenaline and fury surging through his veins, Edward swiftly kicked the large door open. Oriana lay on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Her nightclothes had been cut open. She had taken a severe beating. It appeared as if the soldiers had tried to have their way with the woman and then left her for dead. Her weak but ragged breath signaled that, for the moment, she was still alive. She was able to muster enough strength to point in the direction of Oren's room. Edward ran towards his nephew's room while his mother tended to Oriana. With as much force as he had knocked down the first door, he bashed through the door to his nephew's room. Three soldiers stood in the room, weapons drawn, taunting the young boy. Edward felt a surge of pride and fear as Oren stood on his bed armed with two wooden swords.

"KALU!" The war beast barreled into the man closest to the child. "OREN, run to Gram. The boy hesitated and one of the soldiers swung at him with a battle axe. Edward launched himself into the back of the man. The axe narrowly missed slashing Oren. As Edward and the soldier crashed into the ground in a heap, he dropped his sword. The third soldier was given an open shot at Edward. He rolled as the man swung his sword at him. He found the handle of the axe and sunk the head of it into the man's gut. Edward quickly grabbed his nephew and forced him out of the room. The man that he'd taken down had recovered enough to sink a small knife into the bare back of Edward. He screamed out in pain. Kalu, having disposed of the soldier he was charged with, came to the defense of his master. The soldier took a swipe at the dog, knocking him into a chest. The distraction had provided Edward enough time to recover his weapon. In one swift movement, he removed the man's head from the rest of his body. Alone he stood, bathed in the blood of his fallen enemies. The soldier with the axe buried in his abdomen, barely held on to life. He grabbed hold of the man with one hand and the handle of the embedded axe with the other. His eyes burned with a fire as he interrogated the man.

"Who are you? Why have you raided my home?" The soldier tried to spit in Edward's face but lacked the power to do so. He twisted the handle of the axe making the man scream in agonizing pain.

"Howe! I work for Arl Howe." Tears rolled down the man's face.

"Why does Howe attack my home?"

The man, seemingly knowing that while close to death, that this young noble could make it ever more painful, confessed wholeheartedly. "The Arl told us that the Couslands were traitors to Ferelden. He told us we were helping to protect the kingdom. It was only a matter of time before the Orlesian whore and her usurper son would hold Highever. We were saving Ferelden."

Edward brought his face an inch from the dying soldier's, "Then you and Howe are fools. May the Maker grant you peace, because you will none here." Standing and retreating from the room he heard the blood filled gasps of the dying man. It gave him a twisted pleasure that the intruder's last moments would be spent in torturous pain. Walking back into the hallway, he saw his mother and nephew kneeling over Oriana. Iona had joined them there. She held Edward's armor in her hands. It was then that he noticed that he had in fact fought the entire time in nothing but his night clothes. He kneeled next to his sister-in-law, her breathing had become more erratic. Oren, with his head resting upon his mother's breast, was sobbing uncontrollably. He met his mother's eyes. The elder shook her head and Edward took it to mean that Oriana had run out of time. He looked down at the Orlesian beauty. Through her obvious pain she managed a weak smile.

"Edward will you take care of him? Please protect him." Edward nodded solemnly. "And please tell Fergus I didn't let them touch me." She took a deep breath and spoke with an eerie peace. "Tell Fergus I was and am his alone." Oriana's eyes shut, and just like that she was gone. Iona whispered a prayer in elven. Eleanor took hold of Oren, consoling her grandson. Edward quietly dressed himself, pausing only to remove the knife that still remained lodged in his back. Upon strapping the last piece of armor into place, he turned back to his mother.

"The castle is still under siege. We need to get out of here. Howe won't stop until we are all dead."

His mother was stunned by his revelation. "Howe? Renden Howe is responsible for this?" Edward shared the claims of the dying soldier. No one failed to notice the new resolve in which Eleanor rose to. Handing Oren to Iona, she picked up a quiver from one of the dead soldiers. "We need to get to the kitchen. There is a secret tunnel we can take to the docks. From there we can make our way to Denerim. The King will not stand for this treachery."

Edward took a last glance at his sister. "Cailan is at Ostagar. We need to get to Anora."

Eleanor nodded. She was angry and mourning the loss of her daughter-in-law, but it did not go without her notice that it was the first time in five years that Edward had even mentioned Anora. They gathered what they could and made their way out of the room. Kalu ran ahead towards the doors that led to the castle grounds. As they passed the guest quarters, Eleanor and Iona were both horrified to find the slain bodies of Lady Landra and Darrien.

"I'm so sorry Landra. Oh Eddy, they are dead because of me." Edward could see his mother beginning to crack.

"No Mother, They are dead because of Howe's treachery." She nodded but he suspected that his declaration had little effect on her. Upon exiting the building, they were greeted by the cries of Highever Castle's inhabitants. The smell of smoke was noxious. Howe seemed to not only want the Couslands dead, but Highever destroyed as well. A man came running up the ramp that led into the estate. Kalu, in attack mode, leapt out at the man. Edward recognized the man to be one of the castle's groundskeepers.

"Kalu, back off." The dog stopped but kept a wary eye on the man. "You there, where is my father? Where is the Teyrn?" The man scared and out of breath answered.

"Lord Edward, I saw the Teyrn last in the great hall. I was in the chantry, soldiers burst in and killed everyone. I just escaped, I think they're after me." Just as he finished, a pair of Howe's men rounded the corner. Edward, anger boiling from every pore, charged the men. Through the smoke his approach was covered. Stepping on fallen debris he launched himself at the nearest soldier, sinking his blade into the man's helmet. The second soldier gasped just in time to have Edwards's dagger sweep through his throat. Both bodies fell in a heap. Edward turned back to the groundskeeper. "I'm getting the Teyrna out of here. I also have an unarmed woman and child." He handed the man a sword off one of the dead soldiers. "Can you help me?" The man took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes, my Lord."

As they made their way towards the main hall they were met with minimal resistance. Edward saw that the groundskeeper was better with a shovel than a blade. Fortunately they hadn't come across anything that Kalu and Edward hadn't been able to handle. When they entered the great hall, Edward was relieved to find a group of Highever's guard. Ser Gilmore led the men barricading the main door. The knight ran to them.

"My Lord, I feared the worst." He looked over the party. "Wait, where is Lady Oriana?" He seemed to know the moment he asked.

Eleanor took a moment to check on her grandson. He had been silent and clinging to Iona since leaving his mother's side. "Where is my husband Ser Gilmore?"

The knight pointed towards the door on the far side of the hall. "He left for the kitchens, he said that he knew to meet you there." Shouts from the soldiers holding the door shifted Gilmore's attention. "Go milady. We will hold the door and cover your escape."

"I will stay and assist." Edward turned to his mother. "You heard Ser Gilmore, Father is waiting. You need to get out of here." Edward turned and began walking towards the main door, when he felt a small hand on his arm.

"Uncle you told my momma you would protect me." Edward saw that the boy had stopped crying. He pleaded, "Please don't leave me."

Gilmore rest his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Go my Lord. This," he pointed to the rest of his men, "This is the death that we all gave our oaths for. To die defending Highever and the Cousland line." Edward felt shame as he begrudgingly left the hall and its defenders to their fates. Making the way from the hall to the kitchen was more difficult than Edward had anticipated. Fire and debris littered the pathway. He heard his mother scream out in pain. Turning quickly he saw her fall to the ground, an arrow lodged in her thigh.

"Mother!" He tried to make his way back to her, but found himself pinned down by a trio of archers that had managed to ambush them. He checked on Iona and Oren, who were safely tucked behind an outcropping. The groundskeeper panicked and tried to make his way back to the main hall. For his trouble he quickly received three arrows in the back. Edward didn't know what to do. If he tried to get to his mother they would both surely die. His nephew was protected for the moment, but it wouldn't take long before the archers were able to move to a flanking position. Edward scolded himself for not gabbing a shield from his room before departing. That oversight would now cost him everything. Edward heard shouting coming from the archers. It was shouts of pain. Peeking his head out of cover he watched as the three assailants were being attacked by a single man. The man moved with an amazing amount of grace and speed. It took just seconds and the archers had fallen. As he approached their position, Edward saw that it was the Grey Warden Duncan. He helped his mother to her feet.

"Duncan, have you seen my husband?

The Warden wiped blood away from his face. Judging by the amount of blood and grime on his armor, Edward assumed that the man had fought just as hard as himself to reach this point.

"I have milady. He is just inside the larder. He has sustained some serious injuries at the hands of Rendon Howe." Edward panicked. He'd already lost his sister-in-law and seen the bodies of their guests; the thought of his father having been killed also sent shivers through him.

"What kind of injuries?"

Duncan helped him support his mother. "The Arl of Amaranthine was able to stab your father. He's lost a lot of blood. One of your staff is with him now." Duncan led the group into the kitchen. Inside of larder they found Bryce being tended to by Nan. Through weak eyes Bryce was able to see his family.

"You've made it. Thank the maker. Wait, where is Oriana?"

Eleanor had taken her place by her husband's side. "Howe's men killed her."

Edward saw his father become grim. "Then I fear she and I have met the same end." He removed his hand from his side, revealing the gaping wound in his abdomen. Edward knew that his father didn't have much time left. He'd seen that wound before. He had inflicted it on another man just ten minutes before. His mother refused to believe it.

"No Bryce, we will get you out of here. Eddy, help carry your father." She had begun to try and prop him up before he protested.

"Eleanor, there isn't time. If you try to carry me out, it will get us all killed. Leave me here; I will delay Howe's men." Everyone could see the resolve in the man's eyes.

Eleanor surprised everyone when she spoke. "Then I will stay with you."

"No, you need to go."

She shook her head defiantly. "I won't. I will stay and kill everyone that tries to come through that door."

Bryce smiled through the obvious pain. "Duncan will you help get my son and grandson out?"

The Warden bowed to Bryce. "I will Teyrn Cousland, but there is something I must ask." He looked at Edward. "It is not coincidence that you have made it this far with your family in tow. You have the necessary skills to make a great Grey Warden." Duncan turned back to Bryce. "I ask for your blessing in adding Edward into the ranks of the Grey Wardens." Bryce and Eleanor shared a look before she answered.

"You have our blessing Duncan."

Edward began to argue. "No I can't. What about Howe? I promised to care for Oren."

Iona spoke for the first time in several minutes. "I can look after the child. I can hide him in the alienage. I vow to care for him as if he were my own." Bryce took the elven woman's hand before patting his grandson on the back.

"Thank you very much my dear." He turned back to Edward. "I know that you will see that treacherous bastard gets what is coming to him. But go now with Duncan to Ostagar. Tell Fergus what has happened here." The elder Cousland kissed both his son and grandson. "We are so very proud of you both." The sound of a crash rang through the kitchen. It was soon followed by the cries of men and the clanging of steel on steel. Duncan placed his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"It is time to go young Cousland." Edward looked at his parents one last time before turning and retreating with Duncan, Iona, and Oren.

The tunnel was smaller than Edward remembered from his childhood explorations. He was amazed at the ease in which the Grey Warden was able to navigate. For such a large and older man he had an unnatural agility. He also seemed to be able to see exceptionably well in the dark tunnel. To cover their escape, Duncan had advised against using torches. Fortunately the corridor was fairly simple to navigate. Still, it was difficult to see but Duncan seemed to be navigating effortlessly. When they reached the gate overlooking the dock, they had to wait until he was sure that no one would witness their sudden appearance. After surfacing, they quickly made their way down to the docks. There were hundreds of people trying to board ships in escape from the sacking of Highever. Edward was thankful that in the confusion he wouldn't be recognized. He was also thankful that Howe's men seemed to be more focused on storming the castle, and that many of Highever's residents were making a clean escape. Duncan excused himself from the group. Edward led Iona and Oren to the end of one of the piers. He took a moment to check on Oren. The boy had been eerily silent since leaving Bryce and Eleanor in the castle. Physically he appeared to be okay.

"Oren?" The boy looked at him with tortured eyes. "Did those men hurt you? Did they touch you in any way?" The boy remained silent but shook his head no. He checked on some scratches on the boy's arms, probably received in the escape tunnel. He turned his attention back to the elven woman. "How about you?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

"I am unharmed my Lord. I am eager to leave this place."

Edward nod solemnly. "I agree. Where will you go? Will Oren be safe?"

The woman smiled kindly. "I will take him to Denerim. In the alienage he will be cared for."

"Iona, are you sure he will be safe in the alienage?"

The elf tried to reassure him. "I have made my home there for many years. He will be safe. No one will think to look for him there." Edward agreed with her. Oren, all of five years old, was barely recognizable in Highever, it would be next to impossible for anyone to know who he was in the capital. In the alienage he would be thought of as nothing more than a bastard son between an elf and human. Anyone important would think it below them to even look the child in the face. It was a sound plan. Duncan rejoined the group.

"I have found passage for Iona and Oren to Denerim. It should be safe for them there. I doubt Rendon Howe will think to look for young Oren in the Denerim alienage." Duncan mirrored Iona's thoughts. "All the same, I have you booked under false names. " Iona nodded in acknowledgement. Edward took a moment to say goodbye to Oren. He told the boy that he would find Fergus and let him know he was safe. After handing the boy back to Iona he noticed that Oren still carried a wooden sword. The sword had a small flower carved into the hilt. Edward's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Oren, where did you find this?" The boy was still silent. "I promise I'm not mad at you. Did you get this from my room?" Oren weakly shook his head in confirmation.

"Iona, do you know anyone who works in the castle, someone who could get a message to the Queen?" Both Iona and Duncan gave him questioning looks.

"Well yes, my lord. My cousin Erlina is the Queen's handmaiden."

This was just too perfect. "Do you trust her? "

The elf looked to be offended. "Of course my Lord. Otherwise I would not have left her in charge of my daughter while I was away.

Edward thanked the Maker for delivering this elven woman to him. He took the wooden sword and handed it to Iona. "Make sure that the queen gets this. Let her know what has happened here. She will help you if you need it. Tell her… tell her that Eddy is sorry for the mistake he made on that hillside all those years ago. Tell her I'm sorry." Iona nodded.

Edward led them to the departing ship. He watched as Oren and Iona made their way below deck. He turned to Duncan. "I am ready to leave this place."

"Then let us depart."

Queen Anora stood atop the Tower at Fort Drakon, her gaze to the south. She'd been spending much of her time here in her father's office as of late. The castle was too quiet for her tastes. She couldn't help but feel alone now that her father and husband and taken to Ostagar. Even her handmaiden Erlina was missing. She had asked for a few days to care for her niece while the girl's mother had been away from Denerim. Anora was happy to oblige. She had even suggested that Erlina bring the girl to visit the palace. Anora held a warmth for children. She often went out of her way to make sure the orphanages in Denerim were well kempt and that the children were properly cared for. This however had always drawn gossip and the critique about her lack of producing a child of her own. She was approaching her twenty-fourth birthday, and she and Cailan had yet to conceive. What many failed to acknowledge, was the fact that Cailan failed to ever truly live up to his end of the bargain. As much as it was her fault for failing to conceive, it was as much his for failing to try. In the past year, she could count on one hand the number of times she had shared a bed with the man. Anora knew that Cailan had had plenty of practice. She'd heard the rumors. The stories of his philandering women were rampant. Bann Alfstanna, who at one time had been a close friend to the queen, rarely made appearances in court anymore. Anora suspected that she was ashamed that she'd shared a bed with Cailan. The rumor that most were careful enough not to publicly share was the rumor of the King of Ferelden and the Queen of Orlais. This had definitely caused friction between her father and husband. When Anora had confronted him about the affair, he had called her paranoid and callow. She had been furious he dared call her immature. She argued that it was her that ruled over Ferelden, while he simply 'played' king. As he did so many things in their marriage, Cailan dismissed her.

In reality, Anora couldn't truly blame him for his indiscretions, they didn't exactly have a loving marriage. She willing accepted some of the blame for that. While she was polite and filled the role of wife effectively, she still after nearly six years of marriage, didn't love the man.

She often let her mind wander to Edward. She tried to quietly stay apprised of his going ons. She wrote Eleanor frequently and tried her best to be subtle when asking about Eddy. When a messenger would return with a letter from Highever, she would always tear herself away from whatever she was doing to hopefully read something of her lost love's exploits. Edward and Cailan were the same age, yet Edward had shown more maturity all those years ago than Cailan had ever displayed. Just months ago, she had caught a glimpse of her lost love in Denerim. There had been a tournament and salon in the capital. Anora had quietly slipped her protection detail and taken in the festivities. She had been impressed at the man that he'd become. While he didn't share the same muscular form of his older brother Fergus, he had grown into a statuesque physique. His stature allowed him to move with a great speed and finesse. His hair had grown out and he resembled, what Anora figured Bryce must have looked like as a younger man. His tan skin gave a hypnotic shine when the sun bounced off the sweat. He was…well beautiful was the only word that Anora could think of to describe him. He played to the crowd with a confidence that Anora had never seen from him before. It bordered on a playful arrogance. While he didn't exactly taunt his opponent, he was clearly better than the man and knew it. He toyed with the man and was able to defeat his rival easily. During his celebration, Anora thought that he had seen her. She quickly disappeared back into the crowd before making her way back to the palace.

Upon her return to the palace, she was surprised to find that her father was waiting for her. While she had tried to play off her disappearance, Loghain was having none of it. She had finally come clean to him about where she had been. Much to her surprise he hadn't been angry with her. He just kissed her on the forehead and told her that she needed to let go of the past. As much as it pained her, she knew that her father was right. No longer could she yearn for a man she could never have. But one thing still sat with her. Edward was twenty-three and the son of a Teyrn. Why had he not married? Did he, like her, still harbor hope for the two of them being together. She had to believe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The road to Ostagar proved to be a long and arduous one. It was however made slightly easier by the two horses that the Warden had been able to relieve a couple of Howe's men of before departing from Highever. Edward was ashamed at how he was struggling physically during the travel. For his part Duncan never seemed agitated at the fact that the young Cousland was hindering their progress. Edward felt as if his body would collapse at any given moment. His left arm had begun to lose feeling. After making camp on their third night out, Duncan seemed to notice the young man's agony.

"Young Cousland, are you alright son?"

He looked at the Warden. "Just a fever. I think a side effect from being stabbed in the back."

"I promise that if we survive this blight, I will help you find your vengeance on Rendon Howe."

Edward was grateful for the older man's vow, but was momentarily confused at the timing of the statement. Upon realizing that Duncan had misunderstood his sentiment, he offered a humorless chuckle. "Thank you Duncan, but I mean I was literally stabbed in the back." He removed the chest piece of his armor, allowing Duncan to take a look.

The Warden touched the surrounding area. The younger man winced in pain. "I wish I you would have told me this sooner. I may have been able to help relieve you of the pain." He fished around in one of the saddlebags, seemingly searching for something in particular. "Ah, here it is. This poultice should relieve some of the discomfort. But we will definitely need to have you see one of the mages when we arrive at Ostagar."

Edward grit his teeth as Duncan applied the thick puttylike ointment on his wound. "Why a mage? Why not a regular healer?"

"A valid question. A standard healer would be able to assist you, but we need you completely healthy for the Joining." Duncan seemed to realize that he had said too much.

"What's the Joining?"

Duncan placed the cap back on the bottle and handed it to Edward. "There is a ritual that all Grey Wardens must undertake. Please forgive me if I don't wish to tell you the details of it at this time. Just know that it will be ever so trying and I need you to be at your best." He could see the concern in Edward's eyes. He tried his best to assuage him of those fears. "Young Cousland, you are one of the most promising recruits I have seen in many years. I have no doubt that you will succeed. Now we should get some rest. Hopefully your pain will have lessened by morning. With a hard ride we should be able to make it to Ostagar by sunset." Edward nodded and took his leave into his tent. Duncan watched the young man. _Maker please let me be proven right._

_Edward swung his blade with an anger that he'd never felt before. His opponent was just able to block it. While he'd never seen the man before, he felt as if the man was a close friend. He was fighting this man in some sort of room that reminded him of the great hall in Highever, only more regal. His opponent tried to bash him with his shield; Edward was able to roll off of it and caught the man across the calf with a slash. The man hobbled but was able to regain his stance. "Step aside, it must be done." The man wanted Edward to move away. Yet he stood defiant. "Never." The man charged at him. Edward feinted to the left. This time his opponent was ready and smashed him with a smite. He felt his ribs break as he crashed to the floor. The man turned and made his way towards her. How did she get here? And why was she holding Maric's bloody crown? The man reached for the crown. She gripped it tightly, refusing to let it go. He threatened her. She remained steadfast. He raised his blade to strike her down. Edward gathered all the strength he had and lunged at the man. He sank his sword right through the back of the man. The man looked at Edward. With life rapidly leaving his body, he cupped Edward's face. "The crown…the crown is my birthright."_

The sun had just started to peek over the horizon. Duncan doused the fire and saddled the horses for the trip to Ostagar. He hadn't slept the previous night. As vivid his dreams had been as of late, he was unable to get any real semblance of sleep. Judging by his young charge, he had been having pretty animated dreams as well. Duncan felt for the young man, for after the upcoming ritual, his dreams would get even more surreal. Kalu rose out of his master's tent. After making a quick morning constitutional, the dog began to take stock of the surrounding woods. During their escape from Highever, Duncan had been impressed with the tenacity of the war dog. He tossed the beast a small piece of the dried beef he had been chewing on. The dog gave an appreciative bark. It seemed to wake Edward. Duncan appreciated the fact that it was Kalu that woke the young man. The last couple mornings Duncan had to fight to get the young man to rise. Duncan also was pleased to see that Edward was moving with a little less pain this morning.

"Good morning Edward. How do you feel this morning?" The younger man wiped the sleep away from his eyes.

"You were correct; I should have said something a couple of days ago." Edward stretched his arms. "I'm still a little stiff, but it doesn't hurt quite as much."

Duncan mounted his horse, Edward followed suit. "Well with a good ride we should make it to Ostagar by twilight. Then we can see about getting a mage to take care of that wound."

The last leg of the trek was spent in relative silence. Edward was full of questions; however Duncan had told him that the Kocari woods were dangerous. Their attention was focused on keeping an eye for any hostiles. Just as Duncan had predicted they reached Ostagar before the sun had set. After tying their horse off at a guard post at the entrance of Ostagar, Duncan explained, "The Tevinter's built Ostagar long ago to prevent Wild folk from invading the northern lowlands. It's seems appropriate we make our stand here, even if we face a different foe within the forest. The King's forces have clashed with the darkspawn several times, but it is here where I expect the bulk of the darkspawn horde will show itself, perhaps even the Archdemon itself. There are only a few Grey Wardens in Ferelden at the moment, but we all have gathered here. We must do what we can to end the Blight here. If it spreads to the north, Ferelden will fall."

"Duncan, what does the Archdemon look like?"

Duncan pondered Edward's question. "It has been said that the Archdemon takes the form of a dragon, although this is not the case." He saw the confusion in the younger's face. "What I mean to say is, while the Archdemon may take the form of a dragon, it is not a true dragon. The Archdemon is the corrupted soul of an Old God." Edward had more questions, but was cut short by the approach of a familiar face.

"Duncan! It's good to see you my friend." King Cailan took the Warden's hand and shook it fiercely.

"King Cailan," said Duncan, "I didn't expect…"

"A royal welcome?" He laughed. "I was beginning to worry that you'd miss all the excitement."

Duncan seemed apologetic. "I'm sorry my liege. We would have been here sooner if it had been possible." Edward started to feel guilty for Duncan's delay.

"Then I'll have the great Warden Commander Duncan at my side in the battle after all." Cailan then took notice of Edward. "The other Wardens told me that you've found a promising new recruit. I take it this is…Edward Cousland?" Edward gave Cailan a short bow. Had he known that it would be none other than Cailan that waited to greet them, he would have waited with the horses.

"Ah, so I am to take it that you already know the youngest Cousland?"

The king shook his head in agreement. "Yes, although I have to say that I haven't seen you in several years." Edward gave another polite nod. "I believe that your brother has already arrived with Highever's men, but we are still awaiting the arrival of your father and his guard."

Edward felt the air escape from his body. Duncan graciously answered for him. "Teyrn Cousland and his wife are dead, you're Majesty. Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and overtaken Highever castle. Had we not escaped, he would have killed us all and told you any story he wished."

The exuberance disappeared from the face of the king. "What do you mean? Bryce and Eleanor are dead? That can't be." He looked to Edward. The solemn look of the Teyrn's son confirmed Duncan's story. "I cannot believe it. How could Howe think he would get away with such treachery? As soon as we are done here, I will turn my army north and bring the snake to justice." He looked at Edward. "I know that my wife was very fond of your mother." Edward felt a small twinge at the reference of Anora. "You have my word."

"Thank you, your Majesty," was all Edward could muster.

Cailan continued, "No doubt you wish to see Fergus. Unfortunately, he and his men were given orders to make encampment behind the enemy army. We'll try to hit them on different fronts. Perhaps you will be reunited after the battle."

Edward was overjoyed to hear that his brother was alive, yet was relieved that he wasn't in camp at the moment. "I am not eager to tell him, you're Majesty."

The king seemed to concur with him. "Of that, I have no doubt. You will see him again once the battle is over, of that I am certain. I apologize, but there is nothing more I can do. All I can suggest is that you vent your grief against the darkspawn for the time being."

Edward, only half listening, replied, "Thank you my Lord."

Cailan turned his attention back to Duncan. "Have you any other news?"

"Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week."

Cailan laughed. "Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against these bastards and I highly doubt tomorrow to be any different."

"Then I guess we can all go home now," Edward found himself thinking out loud.

Cailan chuckled at the statement. "HA! Yes I guess some would say that I'm pretty confident about the whole thing. Overconfident, some say. Right, Duncan?" The king became a bit more defeated. "I'm not even sure this is a true Blight. There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas, we've yet to find any sign of the Archdemon."

Duncan's face became serious. "Your Majesty, I'm certain that this is a Blight, despite the lack of an appearance from the Archdemon".

The king sighed. "I'd hoped for a great war like the in the stories, the kind my father would have fought. I guess this must do." He reached and shook both men's hands. "Now I must get back to camp before Loghain sends out a search party. We will speak again Grey Wardens."

Watching the King walk away, Edward couldn't help but be reminded of the foolhardy boy he knew long ago. Despite the years that had past, he still remained the boy wanting to play war. He pushed the thoughts away from his mind. "The king seems pretty confident."

"Indeed he does." Duncan gazed across the forest. "I wish he would retreat north and wait for reinforcements from Redcliffe and Orlais."

Edward was shocked. "Orlais?"

Duncan nodded. "There are roughly two hundred Orlesian Wardens waiting for my summons. Add to that, there enough Chevaliers to truly turn the tide." He motioned for Edward to follow him. Making their way across the bridge, Edward felt a sense of vertigo. Duncan raised a brow. "Afraid of heights?"

Embarrassed he answered, "No, not a big fan."

"As it is, we simply do not have enough Warden's to fight a battle and slay the Archdemon. We must do what we can and look to Teyrn Loghain to make up the difference." Edward nodded in agreement. Loghain, Anora's father, was the greatest general and military strategist that Ferelden had. Edward had a tremendous respect for the man. He'd actually been given permission from Bryce to travel to Gwaren to serve under Loghain. But the Blight had changed all of that. "Until then we need to prepare for the Joining."

"The Joining?"

Duncan decided it was time to let Edward know about the ritual. "The Joining is a ritual that all Grey Wardens must undertake. It is quick but it will take some time to prepare."

He questioned the elder Warden, "Is there anything I need to do?"

Duncan gave him a small smile. "Locate the Circle mages and see about getting that wound healed. Then seek out the Warden Alistair. He's a young man, can't be much older than yourself." Duncan turned and left the young recruit to his own accord. Edward was surprised to see Kalu follow step. As he made his way through the camp, he saw the colors of the Ferelden Circle of Mages. He approached an older woman standing near the large tent.

"Excuse me milady, do you happen to be a mage of the Circle?" He felt a bit silly asking the woman if she was a mage. In truth he had never been around any mages. As a child, Fergus had convinced him that mages were bitter magic users that loved to use their magic on unsuspecting victims. Edward still felt a little apprehensive in approaching the woman.

"You are Duncan's newest recruit are you not?"

Edward was surprised to find out that word had spread quickly through the camp. "Yes, I am Edward."

The woman bowed to him. "Well met Edward. I am Wynne, senior enchanter of the Circle. How may I be of service?" Edward showed the woman his injury. He was pleased that she was gracious enough to assist in his recovery. After just moments Edward felt a strange tingling sensation course through his body. Suddenly the pain was gone. He felt for the wound and found that it was gone.

"Thank you very much milady. If I could bother you for one more thing, there is a man, a Warden actually that I have been tasked to find. His name is Alistair." He was grateful to Wynne when she gave him directions towards the old temple.

Upon entering the old temple, Edward was surprised to see a man who looked strangely familiar arguing with what appeared to be a mage.

"What is it now? Haven't the Grey Wardens asked more than enough of the Circle?"

The man tried to ease the mage's anger. "I simply came to deliver a message from the Revered Mother, ser mage. She desires your presence."

The mage seemed to be extremely annoyed. Not surprising seeing how the Chantry was charged with the task of keeping the mages in check, a task that Edward understood as a source of much contempt from many mages.

"What Her Reverence desires is of little matter to me. I am busy helping the Grey Wardens. And by the king's orders, if you must know."

The two men continued to argue. Edward got the feeling that things might escalate. He decided to make himself known. The mage caught glimpse of Edward. "I see that you have enlisted another to intimidate this poor mage. Fine, I will see to the bloody woman and her demands." The mage, defeated, walked away leaving Edward and the man he believed to be Alistair.

Alistair turned toward Edward. "You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together."

Edward reflected on the past several days. "I know what you mean."

"Mages? Can't live with them, can't live…well I guess I could lead a happy life without them." Edward couldn't help but crack a smile. He couldn't help but appreciate the man's lighthearted nature. "Have we met before? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?"

He offered his hand. "No, I'm not a mage. I'm Edward. Duncan asked me to seek you out."

"Wait, you're Duncan's new recruit. Edward, yes that's the name." He hesitated. "Wait, why am I being sought out?"

"I'm not sure; Duncan said he needed to prepare for…the Joining?"

He noticed the change in Alistair's demeanor. "The Joining, yes grim business that is." He waved off Edward's encroaching questions. "We better round up the rest of the recruits and let Duncan explain the rest." As the wandered the camp Edward couldn't help but notice that Alistair was young, remarkably so. Edward, all of twenty-two, guessed that Alistair had to be three years his younger. As glib as Alistair had been to the mage earlier, he had taken on a very quiet persona since the mention of the Joining. He tried to break the ice.

"So how long have you been with the Wardens?"

Alistair paused to think about the question. "Gosh, I guess it's been close to six months now. Duncan conscripted me right out of the Chantry and I've been with him ever since."

"What were you doing in the Chantry? I know we just met but you don't strike me as the 'Brother' sort."

Alistair couldn't help but laugh at Edward's assumption. "No, I was no monk. I'd actually been on my way to becoming a Templar before Duncan found me."

"You were conscripted away from the Chantry?"

Alistair shook his head. "Yeah, I hear the Grand Cleric actually had a conniption when Duncan informed her of his plans." Alistair chuckled. "I can't say I was upset to leave. Templar hood never really suited me."

They made their way over to the quartermaster. Near the man's tent was a dark haired man trying his best to flatter a female soldier. Alistair coughed loudly and the man turned his attention to the pair. "Alistair, I take it this is the final recruit." He stuck out his hand. "The name is Daveth." Edward shook the man's hand and introduced himself. Alistair motioned for the men to follow him. They were apparently seeking out another recruit. They found him taking his prayers. Ser Jory, a knight from Redcliffe, was only too eager to become a Grey Warden. Edward found the man's exuberance to be a tad annoying. After the men had been collected, Alistair led them over to Duncan's tent.

The senior Warden heard the men approach but had yet to acknowledge their presence. Edward looked to Alistair. The man gave him a look suggesting that they allow Duncan a moment. Duncan stood at the head of a table, appearing to examine a map of some sort. He motioned for the men to gather around the small table. He spoke softly, as if he didn't want his words to carry across the camp.

"Gentlemen, this map is of the Kocari wilds, particularly the area just west of our current encampment." With a small blade he pointed to a section of the map. "This area here was once a great base for the Grey Wardens. Somewhere in what I can only assume to be ruins now, are treaties vowing the armies of the dwarves and the dalish elves. These treaties are needed to ensure assistance in the war."

Jory was the only one to ask the question. "Duncan sir, why would we need these treaties if we are to fight the battle in the morn." While he had never fought in one, Edward knew enough about warfare to realize that Duncan was taking necessary steps in case they battle proved unsuccessful.

"These treaties will be needed if our current plans…go awry." Duncan answered diplomatically.

"Duncan," Alistair spoke up, "how are we to even know that the treaties are still there."

Duncan gave the young Warden a polite nod. "A valid point Alistair. The treaties are protected by a powerful magic. Only a Grey Warden may open the chest, which is why you are going to accompany the recruits into the wilds."

"I was wondering why that was." Edward gave a small chuckle at the young man's retort.

Duncan continued. "While important, that however is your second objective. The woods are crawling with darkspawn." He handed Alistair three small vials. "You are all charged with collecting darkspawn blood." He answered the question before it was posed. "The blood is an intricate part of the final Joining ceremony. Alistair, care for you charges and see that they all return."

Alistair bowed to the Warden Commander and led the three recruits towards the camp's western gate. Edward couldn't help but feel apprehension at their current undertaking. Why did they need the blood of darkspawn? From what he was able to remember by the books he used to read, darkspawn blood was supposed to be poisonous. It was said that if it were to mix with pure blood, it led to the person becoming some sort of ghoul. Alistair had become very grim at the mention of the Joining earlier. Edward felt as if the man wanted to tell them the truth about the ritual, but was somehow forbidden from sharing the truth. He couldn't resist the feeling of dread that crept through his thoughts. He knew that his life was somehow about to change. A large part of him whispered that it might not be for the best.

Loghain Mac Tir slammed his hand down on the desk. He cursed as he reread the missive he had just been given. Rendon Howe was already screwing up his plans. Howe, acting of his own accord, had managed to kill one of Loghain's oldest friends. On top of that, the act would prevent the Amaranthine soldiers from joining them at Ostagar. While Howe had managed to claim the lives of Bryce, Eleanor, and the daughter-in-law, his incompetence had ensured that Fergus and Edward escaped the attack. Loghain felt a small bit of pleasure knowing that one of the men would surely take their rightful vengeance one day. Edward had been set to join him after Ostagar to begin to serve under the general, now Loghain couldn't help but wonder where the boy was now? The general had had a plan and now thanks to that fool Howe's impertinence, the battle plan now would have to change. Loghain had simply wanted to show Cailan the error of his ways. Howe was supposed to stall the Highever troops, not attempt to kill off the Cousland line.

The weary general studied the map once again. His original plan had been to illustrate to Cailan that they needed to fall back to another position and regroup with all the armies of Ferelden. As it was now, they were going into battle with an army consisting of men from Denerim, Gwaren, and the Waking Sea. There was also a small contingent of Circle mages along with roughly fifty Grey Wardens. Grey Wardens. Loghain had a tremendous respect for the men and women that gave their lives to fight darkspawn, yet it annoyed him to no end that Cailan was so insistent on going into battle standing side by side with the warriors. Loghain was reminded of his friend Maric. While the man shared the same sense of adventure as his son, Maric had been smart enough to listen to reason. Cailan seemed so eager to eclipse the legend of his father that he put himself and the undermanned army currently camped at Ostagar at great risk. Loghain had hoped that they be able to prove to his son-in-law the futility of going into battle at this point but now it appeared to be too late. There were currently twenty thousand men stationed here, with another ten thousand Highever troops in the camped north of the wilds that Loghain now didn't know if they would ever be seen again. Scouting reports showed that the darkspawn force seemed to be upwards of fifty thousand. If he didn't come up with a plan soon, it would cost them all their lives.

The darkspawn were relentless. Although they attacked in small bands, they were stronger than any man Edward had ever faced. They had managed to fill the vials with relative ease, there were plenty of volunteers willing to donate. The recruits were now beginning to approach the spot that Duncan had guessed that the temple would be. Somehow during the fight they had avoided any damage or injury. Alistair seemed to be able to sense the darkspawn before they attacked. Edward wanted to ask him about it but they had unfortunately yet to find sufficient time. Ser Jory had provided them a bit of humor earlier in the trek when he had foolishly charged into a group of darkspawn only to be felled by a large bear trap. Since then it had become noticeable that he had allowed Daveth to take the lead position.

Edward had been surprised at the speed in which Alistair moved. While not as fluid as Duncan, he shared the man's quick reflexes. Edward guessed that this must come with being a Warden. Daveth moved forward into the old castle ruins.

"Alistair, what are we supposed to be looking for?" The other three men joined him inside the ruins.

"Honestly, I don't know?" Alistair turned to Edward and Jory. "Keep an eye out for anything unusual."

Edward couldn't help himself. "You mean something other than monsters trying to kill me. I have to admit, until today that would have been pretty unusual."

Alistair laughed. "I imagine that would be. Sorry to say, but monster hunting is kind of your new hobby."

"I knew I should have read the small print." They resumed their hunt for the treaties. It wasn't long before Jory had found something in the rubble.

"Hey guys? I believe I've found something." Jory pulled a small chest from the rubble. It was emblazoned with the same heraldry that Duncan wore. Alistair sat the chest on a broken pillar.

"Yes I believe this to be it. See the two griffons? That is the heraldry of the Grey Wardens." He placed his fingers to the griffons and the lock seemed to magically fall off the chest. The men shared looks of disbelief. "Okay, I wasn't expecting that." Alistair opened the chest to find that it was…empty. "I don't understand? The treaties should be here." Edward made his way back to the spot where Jory had found the treaties. Perhaps they were still buried nearby. He nearly jumped out his armor when another voice rang through the castle ruins.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Edward turned to see a beautifully exotic looking woman standing atop the remnants of a stone staircase. "Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones have long since been cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn filled wilds of mine in search of easy prey?" She pointed at Edward. "What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?"

Noticing that none of his companions were going to speak up, he answered. "I am neither. I am a Grey Warden and I seek something that once belonged to my brotherhood." He couldn't help but notice the quick glance from Alistair. He wasn't a Grey Warden yet, but this woman didn't know that. He motioned to the others. "We Wardens seek something from this tower."

"'Tis a tower no longer. The Wilds have obviously claimed this desiccated corpse. I have watched your progress for some time. 'Where do they go,' I wondered, 'why are they here?' And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?"

Alistair moved forward. "Don't answer her she could be Chasind."

The woman seemed genuinely amused. "You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?"

"Yes swooping would…be bad." Edward couldn't help but snort at Alistair's lack of a fitting vernacular.

Daveth, now practically cowering behind Jory, offered his opinion. "She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is! She'll turn us into toads!"

Now the girl was practically laughing at them. "Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own?" She looked back at Edward. "You there, handsome lad. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine. Let us be civilized."

Edward bowed to the woman. He figured it was best to be polite to the woman lest she truly was a witch and transformed him due to his poor manners. "My name is Edward. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Now that is a proper civil greeting, even here in the Wilds. You may call me Morrigan." She paused and returned his bow, "Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest? Something that is here no longer?"

"Here no longer?" Alistair questioned Morrigan, "You stole them, didn't you? You're some kind of... sneaky... witch thief!" Edward turned back to Alistair.

"For someone raised in the Chantry you aren't much in the way of a colloquia." Alistair offered a small shrug.

Morrigan continued. "How does one steal from dead men?"

Alistair growled at the woman. "Quite easily, it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them." He reached for his sword. Edward motioned for everyone to stay their blades.

Morrigan thankfully chose to ignore the act. "I will not," she said, "for 'twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish. I am not afraid Warden."

Edward tried to regain control of the situation. "Do you know who removed them?"

Morrigan turned her attention back to Edward. "I do in fact. 'Twas my mother."

"Could you take us to her? I would like to speak to her."

Morrigan smiled. "That is a sensible request. I like you Warden Edward."

Edward gave the witch another polite bow. In another world, he would have openly admitted that he found himself liking her as well. As it was now, he chose to remain silent on that subject. "I'd be careful," Alistair said, moving to his side. "First it's, 'I like you,' but then bam! We're dinner."

He heard Daveth chime in from behind. "You just wait Edward, she'll put us in a pot. Just you watch." Edward shook his head and made his way to where Morrigan stood.

"Shall we?"

She gave him a coy smile. "This way."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Edward couldn't shake the distinct feeling that they were purposely being led in circles. He assumed that Morrigan had been trying to confuse the men, should they ever decide to return without her approval. He heard Daveth, who grew up near the Wilds, huff in exasperation more than once. It seemed that he too had taken notice that they were being falsely led. Morrigan had for her part, either not heard or was ignoring the man entirely. She turned her attention to Edward.

"Might a pose a question to you Warden Edward?"

He was slightly taken aback. "What sort of question do you wish to pose?"

"I simply wanted to inquire as to why these documents are so important to you Grey Wardens? From what I have witnessed, I would assume that a great battle is to take place soon." Edward couldn't help but feel that she was toying with the men. "Wouldn't the recovery of these treaties be a wasted task? Is not your attention needed elsewhere?" Alistair and Edward shared a quick glance.

"Who said anything about treaties?"

Morrigan gave Alistair a scowling look. "Do not think me as a fool _boy_," she replied, spitting out the words. "I have seen the documents that you search for, and I am well enough read to know what they are."

Edward once again scrambled to maintain a peace between the two. While he found Morrigan to be beautiful and very intriguing, he would be glad to be away from her as soon as they were able to secure the treaties. While the woman may not have had the Wardens on her dinner menu, he could tell that beneath the surface was a potentially dangerous individual. "So Morrigan, how was your mother able to open that chest? We were led to believe that only a Warden would be able to open it."

She became very amused at the question. "I am unaware as to the actual incantation used to open the chest, only to say that my mother was able to open it rather easily. A powerful mage had placed several protective wards over the chest, but as with any spell, it can quickly be reversed by a wielder of stronger magics." Edward came slightly unnerved. While he didn't seem particularly surprised at the revelation that Morrigan's mother was also a witch, he was uneasy at the prospect of possibly having to deal with two powerful witches should things not go smoothly. He was pulled away from those thoughts as Morrigan led them down a seemingly dead end path.

"Great, all this walking in circles, and she's managed to get us lost." Alistair shot Daveth a look designed to tell him to shut up. Morrigan removed the stave from her back and placed it on a nearby fallen log. Edward was at a complete loss at the sight of the trees and brush pulling back to reveal a path leading to a small pond. On the far side of the pond sat a small house. The smoke billowing from the fireplace gave an exotic odor that he didn't know if he found pleasant or not. He then took notice of the small woman standing near the pond seemingly muttering to the water. Morrigan was humored at the men's confusion with the scene playing out before him. She explained.

"Mother is simply speaking to the fish."

Alistair gave a quick snort. "Do they speak back to her?"

"Of course they do. To not do so would just be rude." She turned back to Edward. "Wait here. I will gather my mother. I'm sure that she will be eager to speak to you." Morrigan turned and left the four men standing on the path. They waited in silence before Jory gave a startling squeak. The three other men quickly turned to their comrade.

"I'm sorry. I don't like snakes," he explained as he pointed to the offending creature slithering away. Edward rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the two witches. He quietly wondered why it was that Jory had been selected as potential Warden. The man had managed to walk into a trap earlier, he lacked any kind of subtlety, and he found the man's hero worship of the Wardens to be overly nauseating. Edward had almost begun to question Duncan's abilities in selecting viable candidates. Perhaps it wasn't too late to talk Jory out of this. The man had a family. Edward would try to speak to him when they returned to camp. That was if they returned to camp. Morrigan's mother was now making her way toward the men. He heard Alistair whisper to him.

"Doesn't exactly inspire me to want to marry Morrigan if that is what she'll look like one day." He did his best to suppress a small laugh.

"I didn't realize that you and Morrigan were thinking that far ahead. Maybe when we get back to Ostagar, I'll stop by the quartermaster and pick you two out a real nice engagement gift." Now it was Alistair that was laughing.

"Mother," Morrigan motioned to the older woman. "I bring you four Grey Wardens who—"

The mother cut her off. "I see that, girl. Hmmm. Much as I expected."

Alistair looked at the woman suspiciously. "Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?"

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide... either way, one's a fool!" the old woman cackled madly. Edward suddenly found himself taking back his earlier assessment and began to agree with Alistair that maybe, just maybe, the men were on their way to becoming a side dish.

"She's a witch, I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her!" Daveth called from behind Jory. For all his bravado he had shown earlier back at the camp, Edward couldn't help but be embarrassed at the man's lack of courage when it came to the magical women.

"Quiet, Daveth," said Ser Jory. "If she's really a witch, do you want to make her mad?" _Maybe Jory isn't a complete moron._ Edward thought to himself. He gave an apologetic look to the old woman. He suspected that she had chosen to ignore Daveth's outburst.

"Now there's a smart lad," said the old woman. Edward was slightly perturbed at the smile that had formed on her face, "Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will." She began to size up Edward. "And what of you boy? Do you possess a different viewpoint? Or do you believe as the others do?"

He wanted to tell her that he thought she was a nutty old bat and that he would just as soon be far away from this place. But he feared that would somehow end up with him being stuffed with mushrooms and cornbread. He instead channeled the childhood lessons of Elenor Cousland and answered diplomatically. "I'm not sure what to believe."

The witch nodded her head at his reply. "A statement that possesses more wisdom than it implies! Be always aware... or is it oblivious? I can never remember." She cupped his face in her hands, moving ever so close that her nose was practically touching his own. "So much about you is uncertain... and yet I believe. Do I? Why, it seems I do! She believes in you at least."

"Who?"

The crone cackled. "Not too bright though, are ya?"

"So this is dreaded and feared Witch of the Wilds?" Alistair spoke. Edward assumed that the Warden shared a similar opinion of the old woman.

"Witch of the Wilds, eh?" repeated the old woman before releasing Edward's face. "Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it. Oh, how she dances under the moon!"

Behind her mother, Morrigan had turned her attention to the ground, embarrassed of her mother's jab on her behest. "They did not come to listen to your wild tales, Mother," she spoke softly.

"True, they came for their treaties, yes?" She reached into the satchel she wore around her neck. "And to answer your question, I took these from the chest years ago, lest they fall into some less than savory hands." It disturbed Edward the way the woman had pronounced the word savory. She handed the treaties to Alistair.

"You..." Alistair held the documents in disbelief. "Oh. You protected them?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "And why not? Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them that this Blight's threat is greater than they realize." The woman seemed to share Duncan's theory about the upcoming Blight. Edward thought that perhaps he should have dragged Cailan down here to speak to the woman. She seemed to be more informed about such things than the King of Ferelden had been.

"What do you mean the threat is greater than they realize?"

"Either the threat is more or they realize less. Or perhaps the threat is nothing! Or perhaps they realize nothing!" The old woman had returned to her nonsensical banter. "Oh, do not mind me. You have what you came for."

Edward inwardly released a sigh of relief before Morrigan gleefully responded. "Time for you to go, then."

The old woman quickly admonished the girl. "Do not be ridiculous, Morrigan. These are your guests."

Morrigan sneered, at the men or her mother, he couldn't tell. "Oh, very well. I will show you out of the woods. Follow me."

~o~0~o~

Edward was slightly humored by the fact that the return trip to camp took about a third of the time. Morrigan stopped about a hundred meters from the guard post. "I will go no further. Lest some of Alistair's friends get any ideas." Edward thanked the woman and began to make his way back to the camp gates. He felt a hand touch his arm, he was reminded of the night at Highever when it was Oren who reached for him. This time however, it was the young witch. "Do care for yourself Edward. 'Tis as Mother says, these others," she glared at the others as they walked towards the camp gates, "they fail to matter in the coming events. You however, you are the key." He stood in confusion as the witch sauntered back into the darkness. He turned and faced his fellow Wardens.

"Are you coming?"

Edward saw the look of concern in the Alistair's eyes. Shaking off the young witch's words he rejoined the men inside the encampment. While they had been away several things had apparently been happening. Teyrn Loghain had moved his tents to the far side of the encampment. There were now several people gathered around the platform in the center. A Chantry priestess was leading a sermon. Alistair motioned for the recruits to keep following him. They found Duncan in the same promenade that Edward had first met Alistair. He sat next to a large ceremonial pyre, Kalu lying down next to him. Edward saw that they were joined by a woman. He recognized her as Wynne, the mage he'd met earlier.

Duncan took notice of the men. "So you return from the Wilds. Have you been successful?"

Alistair nodded. "We have."

The Warden Commander stood. "Good. I've had the Circle mages preparing. With the blood you've recovered, we can begin the Joining immediately." Edward again saw the look of despair in Alistair's face. He took it upon himself to ask.

"Duncan, why the need for the darkspawn blood?" He was met with a hard stare from the elder Warden. Duncan rubbed the space above his nose. Looking to make sure that they were not being spied upon, he let the Warden recruits in on the secret.

"During the first Blight a small band of warriors took in the blood of the darkspawn by mistake. Instead of perishing like so many had before them, they noticed that they had been imbued with special…powers as it was." He took the vials and poured them into a large chalice. He then handed it to Wynne. She turned away from the men and began an incantation on the runed chalice. "Since that time we have searched for individuals of all races and creeds that shared the same traits of those who came before us, traits that would allow you to survive the Joining ritual. Traits that I believe you three recruits have within you." He gave a mournful look to the men. "But my beliefs in you will only go so far. There is only one way in which to test to know if you will survive the Joining."

"And that would be what kind of test?" asked Jory.

Edward found himself answering for the Wardens. "Simply survive the Joining." Duncan nodded his head at the statement.

"Wynne, are we ready to proceed?"

"Yes, I believe we are." The elder mage handed the chalice back to Duncan. "Now if you will excuse me, I don't have the stomach to watch any of this." As she walked past him, she pat Edward on the arm. "Good luck to you, young man."

Duncan motioned for the recruits to stand around him. "We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you please?"

Alistair moved next to Duncan and spoke just loud enough for the three recruits to hear his words. "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us as we pledge a pledge that cannot be forsworn. And should you fall, know that your sacrifice will not be in vain. And that one day, we shall join you again." As he spoke, Edward could hear the pain and sorrow in the man's words. The realization had come to him that there was a chance that they might not even survive the joining. He looked to Duncan, the man had moved in front of Daveth and presented him with the chalice.

"Daveth, step forward." The man took the chalice in hand and looked at the others.

"Cheers." he said as he slowly raised the potion to his lips. Duncan took the cup back from Daveth. Edward watched as it appeared that nothing was happening to the man. Suddenly he released a guttural scream that chilled Edward to his bones. The man's eyes had rolled back into his head, only the whites were showing now. He fell to the ground convulsing, before coming to a sudden halt. Edward feared the worst. Alistair moved down to check him. With a sigh of relief he called out to Duncan.

"He's alive." Edward felt a sudden sense of relief. He liked Daveth and had hoped that the man wouldn't fall before he had gotten a chance to fight. Duncan stepped up to Jory.

"Ser Jory, it is now your turn to take the pledge." Duncan presented the chalice to Jory.

"I don't think…I've decided against this. I have a wife... a child... had I known…" The knight had backed away several feet from Duncan. The elder Warden lowered the chalice.

"There is no backing out now. Once the ceremony has started, it must be completed."

Edward saw a look of terror in Jory's face. "If he doesn't want this, then why not let him walk away?" Edward saw the look from Alistair. It was a look that told him there was no walking away. Duncan had unsheathed a small dagger from his belt.

"Ser knight, I give you one more chance. Accept the Joining or face the consequences." Jory met the Warden's threat with the releasing of his own weapon.

"You ask too much. If I were to perish…There is no glory in that type of death." Duncan lunged at the knight. Jory moved with a speed that Edward had not seen during their mission in the forest. He was able to use the elder Warden's momentum and knocked Duncan into a nearby column. Alistair moved in to assist the man. Jory was able to parry the young Warden's attack and bashed his sword hard against Alistair's shield. Edward heard a sickening crack that he could only assume was Alistair's arm. Duncan rose, but had been slowed with his headfirst meeting with the ancient masonry. Jory kept the man at arm's reach. Suddenly he released a painful scream. Edward looked down to see the blood. The blood flowed from Jory's back, down the hilt of the dagger, finally pooling in Edward's hands. He had killed Jory, a man he had every intention of helping get out of his commitment to the Grey Wardens. Duncan shared a look with Alistair before speaking to Edward.

"Do not fret young Cousland. You have done what is necessary." He picked the Joining chalice up off the ground. "I take it you will take the Joining willingly?"

The young man had to tear himself away from the still-warm body of the Redcliffe knight. "I-I will." Taking the cup from the older man, he took a moment to look at the dark swirling substance brewing near the bottom of the cup. He looked up at the two Wardens. "How much am I to drink?" He hoped that the men would see his question as a legitimate query and not one bred in cowardice.

"Only as much as you can take in." Alistair answered through the obvious pain in his arm.

"Will it hurt?"

"Yes."

Edward gave one last glance to Duncan. The elder man remained stone-faced during the exchange between he and Alistair. It did not go without notice that Duncan had yet to sheath his weapon. Edward felt that the man was looking for a reason to use it. Deciding not to give him one, he put the cup to his mouth. The liquid burned as it coursed down his throat. Using the faculties he still had he returned the chalice to Duncan. Nothing was happening. He looked at both Duncan and Alistair. The men shared a questionable look on their faces. Alistair opened his mouth to speak, suddenly a fire burned through Edward's innards. A sharp pain coursed through his head. It felt as if there was a being inside of him that was attempting to claw its way out.

_The sky was bleeding. No, not bleeding, but the sky remained tinged in red. The raindrops that fell appeared to be droplets from the wounded sky. Denerim was burning. The smoke choked the air that he tried to breath. The stench of death was so overpowering, that he could taste the copper of the blood that flowed down the cobbled streets. Everywhere bodies lay dying or in a state of near death. Those that were near their end called out to him, but it was not their voices that he heard. A whisper, so faint that he could not hear the words. A whisper that led him down his current path. He looked to the top of the tower. Atop the highest point sat a massive dragon. The beast seemed to be watching him. Amidst all the chaos that surrounded, the pale yellow eyes of the beast were transfixed squarely on him. The dragon stood on its hind legs and flexed its massive wings. Suddenly blue flame engulfed him. The flame did not burn, it did not crackle his skin, nor did it even suck the air away from his person. The flame seemed to be attacking his soul. He couldn't escape the pain. He screamed._

~o~0~o~

Rendon Howe looked over the bodies of the dead. While he had managed to take Highever away from the traitorous Couslands, there were noticeable absences from the dead. Bryce and Eleanor's bodies had been found in the kitchen larder. _Cowering in their own cowardice_, he thought to himself. His men had even managed to kill that Orlesian whore that the Teyrn had taken in as his daughter-in-law. While it gave him a perverse pleasure to see the desiccated body of his 'friends', it troubled him that his men had yet to find the bodies of Edward and the child. He had sent a contingent of his soldiers to intercept the Highever troops and kill Fergus Cousland, but they too had returned without success. The soldiers from Highever had made it too far south for his men to have had a chance. Even if he was able to portray Bryce as a traitor to his people, Ferelden law stated that his heirs, if innocent of any wrongdoing would be given lordship of the land. He may have had an argument for Fergus. He had in fact taken in an Orlesian as his wife. Edward would be more difficult to prove any wrongdoing. He was an exemplary soldier and had been assigned to sire none other than Teyrn Loghain himself. Yet it was Bryce's grandson that Howe feared the most. It wouldn't be the first time a lordship was given to one so young. The thought that somehow all three heirs had avoided death or capture weighed heavily on his mind. The doors opened behind him. He heard the distinct sound of silverite plate armor steps through the stone hallways. He'd anticipated this, but not so soon. He turned to see a young knight dressed in the Gwaren heraldry.

"Arl Rendon Howe," he gave a small bow, "I come bringing a message from Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir."

"Oh? And what message would that be?"

The messenger took a moment before answering. "The Teyrn would like to know just what the hell you are playing at."

The Arl displayed a look of innocence on his face. "I fail to understand what it is that you mean? I simply uncovered a treacherous plot by the Cousland family that had them aligned with Orlais. Is it no longer the policy of Ferelden to punish traitors to the Crown."

The Gwaren messenger was quick to reply. "Yes I suspect that all traitors will need to be dealt with."

Howe scowled at the messenger. "You tell his lordship that he would do well to keep on my good side. I now control the armies of Amaranthine and the remaining troops of Highever. An army of that size would be more than capable of holding off any that the Hero of River Dane would dare mount against me." Howe knew this to be inaccurate, despite the fact that he now held nearly thirty thousand soldiers at his disposal, Loghain controlled the armies of Gwaren, Denerim, and any others he seemed fit. Any offensive against Howe however, would cost both sides dearly. "You will also tell Loghain that I am assuming the Tyrnship of Highever."

"It is not in my Lord's power to grant the Arl with the title of Teyrn. Especially when Lord Edward Cousland currently is camped in Ostagar now, not more than a stone's throw away from both the Teyrn and the King."

"Take my message to your master. And tell him that he would do well to accept all that has happened here." Howe dismissed the messenger. After the man had made his way out of the chamber, the Arl turned his attention to the two men that lingered in the shadows. "Well it seems I may have some use for you yet."

The men stepped out of the shadows. One of them asked, "What is it that we can do for you, Teyrn Howe?"

Howe smiled. Teyrn, he liked being called that. "Forget the sons. If my suspicions are correct, they're both at Ostagar. By the time you got there it could be too late. My advice is to find the child. If you can find the boy, I'd wager that the Fergus and Edward would come out to find you." He reached into his cloak and tossed his coin purse in the direction of the two men. The second man quickly snatched the bag out of the air. The hood fell from his head revealing the small pointed tips of his ears. In a thick Antivian accent he addressed Howe.

"Then on behalf of the Crows, you have a deal."

~o~0~o~

Duncan sat watch over the two unconscious Wardens. Both Edward and Daveth had survived the Joining and for that he was grateful. Jory on the other hand had panicked and as such been killed. Duncan's gaze fell on Edward. He had been so quick to strike down the knight. Duncan had hoped to appeal to the man's rational side, but he had been unable to. For his efforts, he had received a concussion and Alistair had gotten a broken arm. Duncan heard the soft footsteps approaching him from behind.

"So Alistair tells me that the Joining was…interesting to say the least."

"Wynne," he acknowledged the mage. "I trust that Alistair did not fill you in on all the happenings."

Wynne took a seat next to Duncan. "No he did not. Although I have seen enough these blasted rituals to know who will and won't survive." She took a pause. "Either by the chalice or the blade. So the young Cousland boy does in fact live, I had a feeling he'd be okay."

Duncan took a long look at Wynne. "Did you know what was going to happen to him?"

"My visions are few and far between these days. If you are asking me if I knew what would happen to his family, then the answer is no." Wynne knelt and placed her hand on Edward's cheek "I have seen much when it comes to this young man, some great and then some that are…unfortunate."

Duncan sighed. "Then am I to take it that he survives tomorrow's conflict?"

"Yes, he will survive?"

Duncan smiled. "Good. Tonight I am to name him as my successor."

"And what of Alistair?"

Duncan shook his head. "Alistair is probably the greatest Warden I have ever known, yet he is no leader of men, at least not yet. Besides there are more pressing things in his future. Unless that has changed?"

Wynne returned to her seat. "It is as I told you years ago. I see Alistair with all of Ferelden at his foot. But now…Now I wonder if that is for the best?" The two sat in silence for several minutes before she spoke again. "Duncan, about tomorrow…"

He cut her off. "As I told you many years ago my friend, I do not wish to hear of my own fate. I will embrace eternity by my own accord and in complete surprise." Wynne nodded. Duncan already knew of the future that Wynne had seen, yet he had still never let that fate escape from her lips. They could hear the sound of another person walking up to join them. Alistair squat down beside the pair.

"I take it neither has wakened yet?"

Duncan shook his head. "No, although they have both begun to stir in the last few moments." He stood and helped Wynne to her feet. "Alistair, I am due to speak with the king. Please wait with them here and when Edward awakes can you send him to find me? I would wish to speak to him soon."

"Of course, Duncan."

Edward silently listened to the exchange between the wardens and the mage. What did Wynne mean when she said that he would do things that were unfortunate? And how did she see Alistair with the crown of Ferelden? He also wanted to know what it was that Wynne had seen about tomorrow's battle. Was Duncan going to die? She had a vision of Alistair as king, did that mean Cailan was going to die as well? Furthermore, what was Duncan doing naming him as the next Warden Commander? He had been a Grey Warden for all of an hour, weren't there other more qualified options? These questions all nagged at Edward's mind, but a more pressing concern remained. _Why am I so damned hungry?_

~~o~0~o~~

Ser Cautherine had never been truly able to grasp the intricacies of a battle plan. While she had proved herself to be a very capable warrior and leader, a tactician she was not. That in itself had drawn several questions and rumors when she had been selected as Teyrn Loghain's aid de campe. There were of course the accusations that she had been gifted into her position, a charitable act from the Teyrn to the orphaned daughter of one of his most trusted lieutenants. Her mother had served under Loghain since the rebellion, her last years before her death in the position that Cat, as her General called her, now held. There were those who whispered that her real station was that of Loghain's consort, a claim that she revolted. While the Teyrn was an admirable man, Cautherine had always looked to the man as a second father, which is why the other rampant rumor caused her so much distress. Many believed her to truly be the illegitimate daughter of the Teyrn and that her position within the Gwaren army was a reflection of that. While she had originally dismissed the claim, she had begun to have doubts as time had passed by. Once, as her mother lay upon her death bed, she had asked the woman whether there was a grain of truth to the claim. Her mother had simply smiled and asked her to take care of the Teyrn, to learn from him, and to cherish him. It was after his death that Cautherine had realized that she hadn't answered her question. Her promotion to the Teyrn's side had just confused her even more. In her heart she felt that she didn't truly deserve her station, a reason that she was grateful when informed that it would be Edward Cousland and not her that would become the new Captain of Gwaren's forces. But all of that had changed when Edward had been conscripted into the ranks of the Grey Wardens. As it was now, it was Cautherine, and not Edward who seconded Loghain here at Ostagar. And as it was, it was Cautherine who now looked stunned at the revelations of her lord's plans for the upcoming battle.

"My lord," she exclaimed. "What you propose is madness. Do you truly intend to commit treason?" Loghain never broke his attention from the maps on the tabletop. She looked to the other man in the room. "Duncan, please tell him not to do this." The Warden moved towards the table but it was to Cautherine he spoke.

"Ser Cautherine," he began. "You must trust us when we say that we did not reach this plan with ease. The Teyrn does what he does for the good of Ferelden, as I must do for the good of the Wardens." The woman looked between the two men.

"How may I ask is the abandoning the King to the darkspawn horde, good for Ferelden and the Grey Wardens?"

Loghain placed a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. "Cailan has made a terrible error in judgment. He has chosen to proceed in this attack despite us being outnumbered almost two to one. He has also demanded that the Grey Wardens fight at his side." He nodded toward Duncan. "The Wardens are instrumental in a Blight. For them to be restricted to protecting the King on the battlefield is folly." Duncan joined in.

"It is the Wardens that must slay the Archdemon, yet the creature has yet to make itself present. If I weren't ordered by the King, I would have already led my men north. As it stands now, I am forced into a position in which I can find little room for an alternative." There was a sadness in the man's voice. "I will lead my men into tomorrow's conflict the way that we Wardens have always sought. I leave two Wardens behind. Alistair, for obvious reasons, and Edward Cousland, the man I have chosen to shape all future Wardens."

While she didn't fully agree with the plan, she understood the reasons behind the choosing of the two Wardens to be left behind. Edward was the son of one of the most beloved men in all of Ferelden. He was a multiple tournament winner, and he was a warrior with no equal. When they had been made aware of Edward's conscription into the Wardens, Loghain and Cautherine had both met the news with a heavy heart. No longer would the plan allow him to become Captain of the Gwaren army, instead his life would be charged with the eradication of the darkspawn. She knew immediately the reasoning for the selection of the Warden she knew as Alistair. It had been long rumored that the man was the illegitimate son of the late King Maric. A quick look to the Teyrn confirmed those rumors.

"So you intend to keep Alistair away from the battle, lest Cailan falls?"

Loghain nodded. "Duncan and I disagree on the young man's claim to the throne, but I cannot allow both of my friends' sons to fall on the same day. Cautherine, you have your orders. Get our men ready to leave. Do your best not to let on our intentions however. When the beacon comes ablaze that will be our sign to retreat." The woman took that as her cue that she was no longer required in the room. Bowing to the Teyrn, she extended her hand to Duncan.

"May you find peace in the next life Grey Warden."

Duncan took the woman's hand. "And you as well my dear." Watching the woman leave through the tent flap, he turned back to Teyrn. "Your daughters are both very loyal."

Loghain did nothing to argue the man's statement. "And to each their detriment."

"If this is to work, no one can know that this was part of our plan."

"You don't need to remind me old friend. If anyone ever finds out, it will be my head that finds the bottom of the basket." Duncan gave a small nod before making his way out.

"At least you will get the benefit of a basket. I doubt my slayers will be so kind." The two men shared a short look before Duncan left the tent. Loghain slumped into a nearby chair. Was he truly about to resign the King to his own fate? He had committed the son of his best friend and husband of his daughter to death.

"_Maker, please let me be proven right_."

~o~0~o~

Anora held the small sword in her hands. With her fingers she traced the petals of the small flower. Erlina had brought her the sword and a message with it. While it pained her to hear of Bryce and Eleanor's deaths, she was relieved to have been told that Edward had survived Howe's treachery. Erlina, the Queen's handmaiden, had also informed her that Oren the only son of Fergus and true heir to Highever, still lived as well. The boy was currently hidden away inside the Denerim alienage, a place that she agreed would be the safest until she could arrange for other accommodations. Anora turned her attention back to her handmaiden.

"Who else knows that the boy lives?"

Erlina looked up to her. "No one milady. Ser Edward gave explicate orders for my cousin to travel with the boy under assumed names. Even now the boy is still under the false name."

Anora nodded. "Tell your cousin to continue to do so. I will need time to think on this." The elf gave a deep bow before scurrying out of the room. Anora again looked upon the wooden sword. Edward was alive, but from the story relayed from Iona suggested that he was on his way to Ostagar. The news that had disheartened the Queen the most however, was that he was to become a Grey Warden. She pushed the thoughts of her old love away. She motioned to the guard nearest to the throne.

"I want a rider sent to both Amaranthine and Highever. Tell Rendon Howe he is to report before the Queen in five days time." The guard gave a bow and quickly made his way out of the great hall. Anora resumed her handling of the small wooden reminder of her youth. "I promise you my friends, that your deaths will not go unpunished."

~o~0~o~

Edward watched as Teyrn Loghain briefed the captains of the upcoming battle plan. The plan from all accounts looked to be quite capable. The Ferelden forces would gather near the field that ran beneath the large bridge. The cliffs that ran along the open space would act as a funnel, forcing the darkspawn to bunch together thus eliminating their larger numbers. After the bulk of the horde was engaged, a signal would be given bringing Loghain's forces into the fold. The idea was that the darkspawn would be flanked and escape cut off. Many felt the superior fighting skills of those gathered would overmatch the numbers of the darkspawn horde. Edward looked around at those that were gathered, again he was discouraged to see that his brother Fergus was not among those who would lead in the upcoming conflict. He didn't see anyone from Highever at all. Alistair stood beside him. The man whispered to Edward.

"I still don't see where you and I fit into the plan." Edward shook his head. Alistair was right. Duncan had told the two there was a special assignment for the two young Wardens. While Loghain had gone through several different scenarios, there was no mention of what was expected from the two. Edward waved off any more comments from Alistair and continued to listen to the plan, waiting to hear of his role. It wasn't before long that the meeting was adjourned. Duncan pulled the two aside.

"Duncan," Alistair began. "You said there was something special for the two of us?"

The elder Warden shook his head. "Yes. The King has asked that the two of you be responsible for the beacon."

Alistair was shocked. "What? We aren't to be part of the battle?"

"You will do as your King has requested. Do I make myself clear?"

Sheepishly Alistair answered. "Of course Warden Commander."

Edward tried his best to show a similar disdain for the plan. "What if the Archdemon appears?"

Alistair looked at him. "We mess our trousers, that's what."

Duncan shook his head. "I have not been able to sense the presence of the Archdemon. That said, if the beast shows, you will remember your duty as Grey Wardens." With those words he turned to leave. Alistair called out for the elder Warden.

"Duncan," the Warden Commander turned. "It has been my honor to have known you." Duncan said nothing, just a small bow and he walked away.

~o~0~o~

The current rain did nothing to allay his fears. In truth, Edward had never been as afraid as he was now. He'd been training for a moment like this his entire life, to fight in the name of Ferelden. To die for Ferelden, if the situation called for it. But this was different. Edward felt fear due to the fact that he was as far away from the battle as he could possibly be. From their position atop the ancient tower, he and Alistair could do nothing but watch as the battle came to its prologue. Kalu nudged against his leg, the dog seemed to feel his apprehension as well. Edward watched as Alistair paced back and forth. Watching the Warden, just added to the sick feeling that he felt. A sound of a horn in the distance drew the attention of both men. They rushed to the outcropping that overlooked the massive battlefield.

"Was that one of ours, or…?"

Alistair looked at him grimly. "No, it's the darkspawn." Edward felt a shudder as he returned his glare back to the open field.

The Ferelden army had taken their positions as ordered by Teyrn Loghain. The dog handlers stood at the front of the Ferelden line, their beasts snapping and snarling, ready to be unleashed fury upon the angry hoard. Behind the wardogs, stood a collection of Grey Wardens. Edward could see the small band of men and women, weapons ever at the ready. While he currently stood too far away to make out any individual, he knew that Daveth was among the thirty or so that now faced off against their sworn enemies. Behind the Wardens were the collected armies of Denerim and the Waking Sea. To the left of the tower, Edward could see the cavalry division of the Gwaren troops. He was puzzled why he couldn't see the bulk of the Gwaren men. He wasn't the only one that noticed the absence of the Teyrn's men.

"Can you see Loghain's men? Where are they?"

Edward shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe they've taken refuge in the tree line, trying not to give away their position." As soon as he'd made the statement he had begun to have doubts. The plan that he'd seen had called for the Gwaren forces to gather on the ridgeline and wait for the signal that he and Alistair would give. As of now, all he could make out at the position were a dozen or so horses. The flag bearers however, showed that the Teyrn was in position. He began to point it out to Alistair, when a sharp pain registered through his abdomen. It was quickly followed by the horn they'd heard earlier.

The woods began to erupt in flame, suddenly giving birth to all manners of hell. The heavy rain offered no relief for the pain of the forest. Darkspawn began to pour out of the wilds. Given the new illumination, Edward could now see the entire evil horde as it began to ascend towards the battlefield. It was simply massive. Thirteen thousand Fereldens awaited in the forge for the encroaching enemy. Another seven thousand stood at the ready, even now Edward knew that they were outnumbered five to one. Judging by the look of concern on Alistair's face, he had begun to realize that fact as well.

~o~0~o~

Duncan knew that the soldiers gathered were outnumbered, he could feel the horde from the taint that burned inside him. But he had no idea at the sheer mass of the enemy's numbers. For the first time in many years, he began to feel his age. Cailan however, seemed oblivious to the approaching doom. The Warden felt for the young king. The king sought a glorious victory. The young man seemed to be the only one who believed a thing was possible. Duncan had no misgivings about the outcome of the battle. He was going to die, they all were. Cailan had done well rousing those gathered here. He delivered a moving dialogue that drew many cheers and ovation. There were even many among the Wardens that had believed the King's claims for glory. Duncan had been reminded of Maric, his friend from all those years ago. A large part of him felt great remorse for the King. The battle plan, the real battle plan, would cause the death of the King. It was a plan built upon treason. It was a plan built upon necessity. In their deaths, the kingdom would have a chance to live.

Duncan walked beside the King. He and Cailan made their way to the front line. He took a second's pause to look to the Tower of Ishal. In the distance he could make out the two silhouettes that stood atop the tall structure. He wished he'd had more time. He wanted to tell Alistair that he was proud of the young man. He wanted to tell him that it was time for him to stop being afraid. It was time for him to take his rightful place, the place that was meant for him if life had taken a few other directions. Duncan prayed that Alistair would have the resolve to claim his birth rite. He prayed that the man would be able to keep himself together. Alistair had grown up without a family. In the six months that he'd been part of the Wardens, he had formed a kinship with those sworn to fight the evil they now faced. Within moments the only family the young man had ever known, would lay slain on the battlefield. Edward Cousland was another matter. He'd promised the young man his assistance in the retribution and recovery of his home and name, a promise that he'd no longer be able to keep. He had named the young man his successor, a position that now had him the leader of only Alistair and himself. There were a few Ferelden Wardens that hadn't responded to the call to Ostagar, but Duncan didn't know where they were now. The Warden hoped that Edward would have the vision to lead, and the heart and skill to protect Alistair. But most of all, he hoped the young noble had the strength to do what needed to be done when the time came. If only he'd had more time.

~o~0~o~

The rain had started to fall with a ferocious nature, matched only by the anger and aggression of the darkspawn horde. The legion had descended from the cover of the Kocari Wilds, allowing the Ferelden forces their first glances at the size and magnitude of their numbers. The sounding horns from both armies rang out across the bleeding sky. The Ferelden King barked orders to his Captains, who relayed those orders down the chains of command. From across the field came a series of growls and grunts, guttural calls spreading across the darkspawn hierarchy. Both armies seemed to be waiting for the other to make the first move. As if a sign from the gods upon high heaven, lightening flashed across the sky, striking a nearby stone structure. The darkspawn began their charge. King Cailan gave the signal for the archers to release their bounty. The arrows found their mark on a large number of the rampaging beasts, still they continued. A second order released the war hounds and their handlers. Both dog and man met the horde head on. The frontlines of both men and horde met in a cacophony of clashing steel and iron. The darkspawn, while lacking any skill or grace, attacked with a terrible ferociousness. The Wardens that taken to the head of the attack slashed and hacked through the initial surge. Lightening and fire erupted from the many spell casters that had taken to the conflict. For a split second the battle seemed to go in the favor of the Ferelden forces. Then all hell broke loose….

~o~0~o~

The Elven warrior Jirik Haan was the first Warden to fall. His body had yet to hit the ground before two more of his brethren joined him in the afterlife. The sheer mass of the darkspawn horde had begun to make up for their lack of skill. Duncan fought as hard as he'd ever had just to stay near Cailan. The king had managed to wander off from the elder Warden's side. He could see the large mass of evil focusing on the young King. Duncan threw himself into a large group of hurlocks that had turned their attention to the Monarch. Quickly slaying the beasts he turned to the king.

"My lord, it's time to call for reinforcements."

Cailan began to laugh. "We have them exactly where we want them Duncan."

"Even so, I believe the time to call for help is at hand." Cailan swiped his blade against the stomach of one offending darkspawn. He gave a nod to the Warden. Duncan turned to one of the surviving Warden mages. "Lina! Send the signal. It's time for the reinforcements."

The mage sent a bolt of light into the air. Within seconds the Tower of Ishal came ablaze, the signal for Teyrn Loghain's reinforcements, reinforcements Duncan knew were never coming.

~o~0~o~

Loghain Mac Tier watched as the Tower of Ishal came alive in flames. Cautherine, his young Captain, shifted in her armor at his side.

"What do you wish to do my lord?"

The Teyrn climbed onto his horse. After a moment, he answered. "Sound the…retreat." The woman gave a slow bow. She mounted her horse and motioned for the rest of the gathered men to sound the call. Loghain refused to fall in line with his men. He needed to see the consequences of his decision. He needed to know the fate of the King. He needed to bear witness to what so many would see as his crime.

~o~0~o~

Cailan saw the ogre too late. The huge beast swiped away the young Warden that had been assigned as his protector. It bore down on the king. Cailan swung his sword at the beast, striking it across the forearm. The beast roared in pain. The king smiled to himself, a delay that proved to be costly. The ogre grabbed Cailan and lifted him off the ground. The king felt the crushing weight of the creature's grip pressing down on him. The blackness began to swim into his vision. His thoughts drifted to Anora. He realized now that he hadn't been the best husband to her. He had taken others into his bed. He just wished he would have gotten the chance to apologize to her. He tried to scream out, but the words never came. Slowly darkness engulfed him.

Duncan ran to the young king's fallen body. Even though he had known the man's fate, seeing him broken and defeated weighed heavily on the Warden's heart. He turned to face down the huge king slayer. The beast had moved on to a group of archers that stood nearby. The senior Warden attacked the beast with all the fire and rage that he had built up in his lifetime. The beast stood no match for the man's furious attacks. Within seconds, Duncan stood over the fallen beast. The man felt a satisfaction wash over him, then pain, sharp fatal pain. Looking down he saw the tip of a blade that had been sunk into his back. Behind him he heard the guttural snarls of a darkspawn. Duncan fell to his knees. He looked over the battlefield. Everywhere evil spread over the Ferelden defenders, hacking, slashing, and in some cases eating the remains of the fallen. In his final moment, he took one last look to the watchtower in the distance. While he couldn't see his young charges, he knew they were there. As his own darkness arrived, he began to smile. There was still a chance. With those two, there was still a chance.

~o~0~o~

Edward couldn't fault Alistair. They had just witnessed the King and the Grey Wardens wiped out in a single wave. And more, Teyrn Loghain had abandoned the battlefield, leaving those gathered to their fate. Alistair had screamed in a mix of anger and anguish, and although there was no way of proving that he had been heard, the darkspawn had turned their attention to the tower. Edward did what he could to bar the massive doors that led to the pyre, but he knew that they wouldn't hold up long. He and Alistair were all that remained of those gathered here. Two men against a horde still forty thousand strong. They dug themselves in and prepared for their impending death. There was no mistaking the sounds of the hundreds of darkspawn that were attempting to climb the stairs to reach the Grey Wardens on the rooftop.

"So this probably isn't what you had in mind when you signed up, is it?" Alistair asked, the humor gone from his voice. Edward thought back to the week earlier when he had been willing to face Howe's men in the larder of Highever Castle. Somehow dying like this seemed to be his destiny. If he was going to die here, he was going to do so in a manner that brought honor to his family. He drew out his blades. The sword that he had wielded that night a week ago, and a dagger that Duncan had given to him earlier. Alistair took notice of the dagger.

"Where did you get that?"

Edward took his gaze off the barred doors for a second. "Duncan gave it to me. Why?"

Alistair shook his head. "That is the dagger of the Warden Commander. I guess that means you're the new boss."

"New boss? You mean I'm the Warden Commander?"

"Well you're the one with the blade. I can't think of why he'd have chosen you though?"

Edward shook his head. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying I know of a Warden that would have been more than happy to have been chosen as Duncan's successor." Edward thought he heard a hint of playfulness in the man's voice.

"Is this really the best time to be having this discussion?"

Alistair began to laugh. "Well we might not have another chance. I'm just curious how you got promoted before I did? It's because you're rich, isn't it?" Edward couldn't help but laugh as well. "Well for whatever reason, I'd say your reign as Commander is about to be the shortest tenure in history."

The two Wardens refocused on the barrier. The darkspawn in the tower should have reached their position by now. They were expecting the sounds of hurlock screams, genlock clicks, and ogres bashing in the door. Instead they were met with a simple knock on the door. Edward looked at Alistair, who met his glance with a shrug. After a moment, they heard another knock.

"Hello?" Edward called out.

After a second a familiar voice answered. "'Tis I, Morrigan. I have come to rescue you as it were. If you'd please allow me to enter."

Edward called out to the woman. "Uhmm…weren't there about a thousand darkspawn out there just moments ago?"

"They have been dealt with."

Alistair looked at Edward unconvinced. "And how do we know that you're not with them? We open the door, and you come in with about ten thousand of your tainted friends."

"I did not realize that the fool was still amongst the living. 'Tis of no matter. I promise that if you allow me entry, I will help you escape relatively unharmed."

Begrudgingly Alistair began to unbar the doors. Upon opening the doors, they were surprised to find Morrigan surrounded by the frozen bodies of countless darkspawn. She looked at Alistair. "I told you that they had been dealt with." The Warden was completely dumbfounded. Edward turned his attention back to the witch.

"You said you were here to rescue us. How do you propose doing that?"

Alistair snapped back into the moment. "Yes, I doubt the three of us can just walk out of here unharmed."

Morrigan stood defiant. "I know certain magics," she looked at Alistair. "Magics that aren't received well throughout civilized world."

Alistair looked at the witch suspiciously. "You mean blood magic?" Edward knew very little about the mages and the Circle, but he knew enough to know that blood magic was typically used by mages that were…well evil.

"You simple man. Not all banned magic is blood magic. There are some spells and magics that are ancient and from the time of the Tevinters. Magics, while not harmful, are banned by your Chantry."

Alistair wanted to offer rebuttal but was cut off by Edward. "What do you need from us."

"Take my hand and take a deep breath. We should be there momentarily."

"Be where?" Alistair asked. The answer never came as they were suddenly flushed with a bright light.

~o~0~o~

Daveth lay as still as he possibly could. The darkspawn that searched through the bodies of the fallen soldiers had yet to find him. Most seemed to preoccupied with the men that had yet to die. The screams and moans of the near dead, seemed to energize the darkspawn scavengers. Daveth had slowly managed to crawl to the edge of the forest. He'd taken a shock from one of the darkspawn spell casters and had been incapacitated during the combat. While frozen he'd watched as the signal was given and Teyrn Loghain had failed to heed the call for help. He also was forced to watch both the King and Duncan die in inglorious fashion. Now as he lay on the battlefield the only thought he could muster was escaping before the nearby looters discovered that not only was he still alive, but he was unharmed. A scream came across the field. The darkspawn that had been approaching his position quickly ran to its source. Judging by the sounds of their grunts and squeals, Daveth deduced that they were almost gleeful to get to finish off the human. He used the momentary distraction to finish his escape off of the battlefield. Using the thick brush of the woods, he stood and began to run north. He like, so many of the other soldiers, had heard the rumors of the Highever troops being camped just to the north. He would let the Commander of their forces know what had happened to those stationed at Ostagar. He had grown up in the Kocari Wilds, if he could get some distance between the darkspawn and himself, he could navigate out of the thick forest. He knew he had to escape. Someone, no everyone had to know what Loghain had done. It was up to him to spread the message.


End file.
